


Heyyyyyyyyyyy

by Ninyaaaaaaah



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Alex Too, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Humiliation, I'm not sorry, Let's Make John Laurens Cry, Light BDSM, Little Space, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, face fucking, polyamoury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/pseuds/Ninyaaaaaaah
Summary: Naughty one shots & requests go here.NSFW





	1. Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For one_golden_sun.
> 
> Inspired by a conversation had in Chapter 9 of one_golden_sun's amazing "The Most Magical Place On Earth" fic. If you haven't read it, go do that first. Trust me. It's amazing.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7324498/chapters/16637248

Lafayette had complained at first. _”Mon cher, do we have to? I have not needed to swim yet, I think it will be alright that I do not….”_. Didn’t like doing things he wasn’t good at. 

John wheedled him down. Nagged. Pleaded. _”C’mon Laf, it’ll be fun!”_

Relentless. Persistent.

Got his way in the end – usually did, when it came to Laf.

\--

Alex declined to come with them. Said he didn’t need a lesson, he already knew how to swim, and he would enjoy the peace and quiet. Teasing. Allowing them their time together, had a date with Lafayette the next morning anyways, just the two of them. 

Lafayette was just as naughty a student as he’d promised to be, all those weeks ago in the middle of Disney World. He whined. He teased. He tried to yank John’s training briefs down on more than one occasion. He complained that it was too hard. He “accidentally” brushed John’s cock, his ass, his inner thighs as often as he could. 

Somehow, through sheer stubbornness alone, John had Lafayette swimming a passable breast stroke by the end of the hour. He still wasn’t comfortable putting his face under the water for long, but it was a start. It was certainly a far cry from the first few minutes, where Laf was reluctant to even trust his weight to the flutterboard John gave him. 

He leaned back against the edge of the pool, watching Laf swim one last lap of the pool. Even unskilled, Laf looked good in the water. His dark skin, defined muscles. The easy athleticism that was evident even though he was unfamiliar with the specific sport. The ripple of muscles as he stroked through the water… 

John couldn’t deny the direction his thoughts started to take, memories of the way those muscles looked when Laf was fucking Alexander… the way he imagined they looked when it was him beneath Laf… 

Lafayette didn’t stop when he got close, just glided gently right into John, nosing his dick through the tight fabric of his briefs. 

“Fuck, Laf!”

John’s laugh turned quickly into a low moan as Laf settled on his knees, grabbed John’s ass with both hands and dug his fingers in. Squeezed hard, tugged John’s crotch against his face, mouth finding his cock through the cloth. 

“The lesson is done, non, Monsieur Laurens?”

Laf purred, nuzzling into John’s crotch, just above the water.

“Yes. Laf, we can’t…”

John’s protest died on his lips, Lafayette mouthed the head of his cock through the fabric. John’s knees went weak.

“Laffffff….”

He whined, twining his hands into Lafayette’s hair, trying vainly to pull his head off. 

“Laf someone could see!”

He hissed through gritted teeth, trying to resist the way Laf mouthed at him, trying not to look at those big brown eyes, staring intently up at him. 

“Kinky.”

Laf whispered, devilish grin with his lips still on John’s cock. 

John blushed furiously.

“We’ll get kicked out!”

“I have been good! I have learned how to do the titty stroke. I deserve a reward.”

“It’s called _breast_ stroke.”

John hissed, still trying in vain to tug Lafayette off. 

“Whatever. There is no one in here now, mon cher.”

But he stood up. 

John’s relief was short lived. Lafayette crowded against him, trapping him between the edge of the pool and Laf’s body. He looked up at Laf, breath caught in his throat. 

“You are a mean teacher, Monsieur Laurens, not to reward your poor student for his good behaviour.”

Lafayette purred, pressing closer yet. 

“You can have your reward when we get home!”

John snapped, trying to wriggle out of Lafayette’s grasp. The idea that someone could walk in at any moment was just too much, it was too risky, he liked this gym, didn’t want to get banned from using it-

Laf’s hand cupped his cock, squeezing firmly and staring up a slow, firm rub that had John’s brain short circuiting. He arched into the touch, couldn’t help himself, knuckles white on the edge of the pool. 

He tried again, twisting to try to wriggle out of Lafayette’s grasp. Powerful hand on his shoulder wrenched him back, dangerous glint in Lafayette’s eyes now that made John’s cock twitch in his hand. 

“Do not swim away from me, John Laurens.”

Laf’s voice was low. No-nonsense. John’s breath caught in his throat and he stilled, helpless under Laf’s demands. 

“Good boy.”

John didn’t have time to reply before Laf’s mouth crashed over his in a possessing kiss. 

Surrender had never felt so sweet. 

John kissed Lafayette back, lips parting in desperate invitation. His arms wound around Lafayette’s neck and he melted against his boyfriend, their tongues tangling together. 

“Laf, someone could see.”

John whispered again. 

“Let them.”

Lafayette hissed back, leaning in so that John was forced to bend backwards, and kissing down John’s neck. Then John’s briefs were pushed down and Laf’s hand was stroking him under the water, firm, fast strokes that had John arching and crying out against him, fingers digging into Laf’s strong shoulders. Lef’s thumb stroked over the head of John’s dick, already leaking precome, and back down the length again, over and over until John was practically sobbing in his arms, hips twitching. 

“Laf, laf, please. Need you. Need your cock.”

John panted. He wound his hands into Laf’s wet hair, tugging.

Lafayette kissed him again, deep and demanding, possessing John’s mouth with his tongue, and then he was picking John up, carrying him over to the steps, and John’s stomach tightened with anticipation of being taken into the locker room, bent over and fucked in the showers, steam curling around them…

He was pressed to his hands and knees on the pool steps instead, and Lafayette was behind him, covering him, broad chest pressed to John’s back, kissing just behind his ear. There was something primal about being on his hands and knees with Lafayette’s body so thoroughly _over_ him, their bodies pressed flush together. Lafayette’s hand returned to John’s cock, jerking him with a hard and fast rhythm that made John’s hips jerk backwards against Lafayette’s hips, his hard cock grinding into John’s crack. 

“Lafffffff! Locker room? Please? Need you to fuck me, need your cock.”

John begged, twisting to try to kiss Lafayette. Laf pressed a kiss to John’s ear, laughed, his breath huffing against the delicate shell of John’s ear and making him shiver.

“I think not. I am going to fuck you right here on these steps.”

John choked back a loud moan, torn between being mortified and even more turned on at the thought of Laf taking him right here, where anyone could walk in and see them, see Lafayette, cock sheathed in John’s ass, all his, taking him, claiming him, right in front of anyone who could see. 

Proud enough to own him in front of anyone.

John’s cock twitched in Laf’s hand, dripping pre over Laf’s fingers. 

“Like that idea? Want my dick in your ass right here where everyone can see, see that you’re all mine…”

Laf’s smirk against John’s neck, words teasing, hot breath on his skin. 

“Y-yes, please Laf, please I need you.”

John ground his hips back against Lafayette, panting, desperate. The low growl that escaped Laf’s mouth went straight to John’s dick. 

Lafayette’s hand left his cock, and John could have cried, but then his briefs were yanked down and Lafayette’s finger returned, slicked with lube –where the hell had he gotten lube!?- and stroked a teasing circle over John’s hole. 

“Laf don’t tease!”

John wailed, pressing back, spreading his knees farther apart and tipping his hips up, ass just out of the water. 

Lafayette chuckled against his shoulder, and then his finger pressed in, agonizingly slow. John whined, and squirmed, pressing back and rocking his hips.

“More, Daddy, need more!”

A sharp slap stung his thigh.

“Hold still.”

Lafayette chided, but he added a second finger, curling them just so inside John and stroking his prostate mercilessly. John arched in the exquisite agony of firm, direct pressure on his prostate, panting hard, desperate for more. 

Lafayette withdrew his fingers, smoothed his hand down John’s back, kissed his neck.

“Colour?”

“Green, god, please Laf!”

He no longer cared that they were in public, no longer cared that he might lose his gym membership over this if they were caught. It would be well worth it. 

“That’s a good boy, that’s my perfect baby boy, letting me fuck you where anyone could see.”

John cried out as Laf’s cock slid home, stretching him, filling him. Lafayette gave him no time to adjust, pulling back out and slamming home again with a fast, rough thrust. 

“Is that what you want, my naughty boy? You want someone to walk in, see me pounding your tight little hole, filling it with my cum?”

Lafayette fucked him hard and fast, hips snapping against him. 

“Yes, fuck, want someone to see, want them to know I’m yours, want them to see you cum in my ass.”

John babbled, coming quickly undone as Laf’s cock stroked in, nailed his prostate with every hard thrust, the idea that anyone could walk in ramping up his arousal. By the time Lafayette returned his hand to John’s cock, it took only a few quick strokes before he was coming hard into Laf’s hand, moaning loudly. 

Laf’s hand appeared in front of his face, dripping with cum, and John licked it clean, sucking one of Laf’s long fingers into his mouth with a practiced swirl of his tongue just as Laf’s hips stuttered and he came deep inside John. 

“My good boy.”

Laf pressed a soft kiss to the back of John’s neck and pulled out carefully. John stayed where he was, hands and knees on the pool steps, ass in the air, catching his breath. Laf tugged his briefs back up, gave his ass an affectionate squeeze.

“Come on little one, let’s get cleaned up.”

John sat up, reaching for Lafayette, who smiled and nodded, leaning down to pick John up. John nestled against him, let Laf carry him into the locker room and sit him down on a bench. 

Laf wrapped a fluffy white towel around him and went to start the shower. John stayed where he was, waited for Laf to come back before he stood and shed his briefs, then followed Laf back to the showers. They washed each other’s hair, traded soft kisses under the shower stream, Laf whispering praise in John’s ear that warmed him from head to toe.

“Where’d you get the lube?”

John murmured, leaning heavily against Lafayette’s chest, the hot water on his back making him sleepy. Laf’s soft chuckle made him smile.

“I brought it, of course.”

Lafayette reached around John, turned off the water, and wrapped John in a fresh towel. Kissed his nose.

“Lafayette! We came here to _learn_!”

John scolded, wagging an admonishing finger at Lafayette. 

“We did learn. It is good to be prepared, non?”

Lafayette lifted his hands in an unapologetic shrug, and all John could do was shake his head and laugh.

“You’re impossible.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this one >.o
> 
> Comments make my life complete <3


	2. You're The First Thing I Know I Can Believe In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer's coming up quick and John needs some reassurance, and I needed a little bit of Alex loving on John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to "HOLY" by FGL on repeat while writing this, hence the title.

John sighed, pinching at his side. He twisted, frowning at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He felt decidedly unsexy, narrowed his eyes at the little bit of softness over his dedicatedly sculpted abs. Summer was fast approaching, and John felt worse than ever. All his hard work, and still after only a couple of weeks being a little lax with his diet, and he had gained five pounds and felt chubby and unattractive. 

“Ugh.”

He huffed, impatient with his body and how quickly it wanted to let go, relax, turn soft… 

He jumped when the bathroom door opened, twisting around to look at Alex as he walked in. 

“Oh shit, sorry John. I didn’t know you were in here… what are you doing?”

Alex paused, watching John with raised eyebrows. Blushing furiously, John wrapped his arms around his middle and looked away from Alex. 

“Nothing…”

“Hey…”

Alex stepped closer, and John winced a little. Sometimes having boyfriends who knew you so well could be less of a blessing and more of a curse. He knew Alex would find his insecurities silly, had no time for nonsense like that in himself and so didn’t always understand it in others. 

“John what’s wrong?”

John sighed, there was no hiding it, not really. He pinched at his side again, pouted.

“I’m getting fat.”

Winced as Alex opened his mouth to speak, bracing for a barrage of incredulousness at his claim. Instead, Alex stopped, small sound in the back of his throat as he choked back whatever it was he was going to say, and instead grabbed John by his wrist. 

John blinked in surprise, forced to let go of the bit of chub he was pinching, and let Alex drag him out of the bathroom. 

“Come here, baby boy. Want to show you something.”

John followed wordlessly, Alex’s fingers looped around his wrist. Found himself led to the full length mirror in the entranceway of their apartment. Alex stopped there, came around behind John and wrapped his arms around him. 

Avoiding looking at his reflection, John couldn’t help but melt back into Alex as Alex hooked his chin over John’s shoulder and drew him close. Soft sigh despite his worries. It always felt good to be in Alex’s arms. Though… next to Alex’s petite frame, he felt far too big, too much…

“First of all.”

Alex started, voice soft, reached one hand up to turn John’s unwilling head so that he was forced to stare at himself in the mirror. Closed his eyes instead, trembled a little.

“Open your eyes baby boy. I want you to see what I see.” 

John shook his head a little, swallowed hard against the tidal wave of emotion building inside him. Felt Alex’s soft puff of breath against his jaw. Smiled the barest hint of a smile when Alex kissed his cheek. 

“First of all…”

Alex repeated, voice soft and gentle in John’s ear. Kissed him there, made him shiver. 

“I love you for what’s up here.”

Alex let go of John’s chin for the briefest moment to tap him lightly on the temple. 

“You are so smart, and you have the most incredible imagination. Babe your brain blows me away every day.”

John felt Alex stretch to kiss his temple, melted a little bit more. Then that free hand drifted down to John’s chest, settled above his heart with fingers splayed flat. Pressed, drawing John tighter against Alex’s chest. 

“Second of all, you have the biggest heart of anyone I know. I love how much you care about the world, and the passion you have. I love the way you love Lafayette, and selfishly, the way you love me. You’re so kind, so full of love to give, and the fact that you chose to give that love to us? Baby boy… it amazes me all the time.”

John swallowed hard, nodded a little to show he was listening. 

“Open your eyes now, baby? Please?”

At Alex’s gentle coaxing, John let out a shaky breath and opened his eyes. Met Alex’s dark gaze in the mirror and practically fell into the deep well of love there. Alex smiled softly, blew him a little kiss. 

“That’s it. Wanna show you what I see when I look at you, mmkay?”

John nodded, heart beating a little too fast under Alex’s splayed hand. 

“Good.”

Alex breathed, voice still so soft and so gentle in his ear. He stroked up John’s chest and tugged at the end of one dark brown ringlet, let it spring back. 

“I love your hair, thick curls that I can run my hands through, that frame your gorgeous face so well…”

Alex brushed his hand to the back of John’s neck, lifted his hair, kissed his neck. John shivered, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Uh-uh baby boy. Eyes open.”

Alex breathed. 

John swore softly under his breath and opened his eyes again, watching Alex watch him in the mirror, sly smile on his lips. 

“Good boy.”

Alex’s hand drifted to his face, brushed the backs of his fingers over cheekbones and jaw line. 

“I was a goner from the very first time I saw this handsome face, John Laurens. Your beautiful brown eyes, your perfect nose…”

Brushed a thumb over John’s lower lip, lingered there for a long moment, John’s mouth opening slightly under the touch. 

“This precious mouth that I can kiss, the sound of your voice first thing in the morning, last thing at night, every second in between… the sounds you make when I sink my cock into your ass…”

A shiver ran through John, electric response to John’s words, his blood heating under Alex’s thorough worship of his body. Alex’s fingers slipped, light and teasing, over John’s chin and down his throat, rested lightly in the hollow at the base of his throat, then stroked over his collarbone, so light and gentle that John had to swallow back a whine, goosebumps rising in the wake of Alex’s touch.

“Your strong shoulders and chest, perfectly muscled from swimming, the grace with which you cut through the water, the way you can lift me up so easily…”

John was watching in rapt interest now, insecurities forgotten, his gaze trained on Alex’s fingers in the mirror, stroking lower, swirling over first one nipple, then the other, teasing them to hardness while John tried not to squirm in his embrace. He couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped him when Alex pinched gently, rolled the sensitive nub between thumb and forefinger, dropped a light kiss on John’s shoulder. Wrapped that arm around John’s torso and just hugged him tight for a moment, eyes closed, soft mouth pressed to John’s shoulder. 

Watching in the mirror, John was held captive by the soft vulnerability on Alex’s face, his furrowed brows, the warmth of his mouth on his shoulder, the tenderness with which he held on, the way he almost swayed… 

Then he looked up, caught John’s gaze in the mirror and smiled, and all John could see was love, so deep and vast it stole the breath from his lungs and left him speechless and teary eyed. 

Alex’s left hand picked up where his right had left off, trailing down over John’s abs, dipping teasing into his belly button. He stroked over John’s hips, kept the touch so light John was desperate for more. 

“Your gorgeous stomach, all these freckles, the perfect colour of your skin, I’ll love all of this no matter what.”

John did let out a soft whine then, turned his head to nose plaintively at Alex’s cheek. 

Alex turned and gave him a quick kiss, then jerked his chin at the mirror.

“You’re watching, baby boy.”

John swallowed hard again, couldn’t resist squirming back against Alex’s hardening cock. Moaned with soft wanton delight. Another shiver of pleasure rolled through him at Alex’s soft moan in response, hips pressing momentarily into John. 

Alex’s fingers swept lower, stroking over the tops of John’s thighs, and John was glad he didn’t let go to touch lower because he wasn’t sure he could remain standing. 

“Your wonderful legs, that carried you through this life to me, that bring you to find me whenever I need you, over and over and over again…”

Alex let his chin rest on John’s shoulder, watching John watch him in the mirror, dark gaze intent. John leaned back into Alex, let him cradle him there, gave in to Alex’s worship of his body. 

Alex shifted, slid his hand between them and stroked up to cup his ass, squeeze affectionately.

“Love your ass too of course, barely need to tell you that. I love the way it looks in jeans, and out of them. I love the way my cock feels buried inside you, the way you taste on my tongue when I lick you until you scream…”

“Alex…”

John panted his name, let his head fall against Alex’s, struggling not to let his eyes close. 

Alex’s hand smoothed up his side, slow and sure.

“Love your back, too, how solid you feel when you care for me, how good it feels to press myself against you like this, how strong you are in every sense of the world, I’m amazed by you every single day…”

John shook his head a little, eyes brimming with tears all over again, swell of emotion in his chest. He couldn’t believe he’d done enough right in his life to have earned this. 

“Don’t shake your head at me John Laurens.”

Alex kissed his cheek sweetly, slipped his hand back around to John’s front, let it rest on his hip bone. 

John swallowed hard, closed his eyes for a split second, unshed tears wetting his eyelashes. 

“Eyes open my love.”

Alex whispered. 

John nodded, opened his eyes again, fell into the endless pool of love reflected in Alex’s eyes again. Could fall that fall an infinite number of times in his life and it would never be enough to satiate the deep and burning need he had for Alex. 

“Love you. Love you so much. Every inch of you, body and soul and all the rest. No matter what.”

Finally, finally Alex’s hand brushed over the front of John’s briefs. His dick jumped at the contact, as light as it was. 

“Love your perfect cock, too. How you fill me up, how you feel in my ass, in my throat… the way you taste… John, you’re perfect to me, every single bit of you…”

Finally, finally Alex’s hand pressed down, drawing a long, low moan out of John’s mouth. John arched into Alex’s touch, watching Alex’s hand over his cock in the mirror. 

“Look at you, baby boy. Look how perfect you are.”

Alex murmured, tugging John’s briefs down to free his cock. 

John looked. He watched Alex wrap his hand around his dripping cock, stroke gently from base to head. He watched Alex’s thumb deftly swipe the pre that gathered there, stroke it back down. He glanced up, watched Alex watching him. Hungry. In love. 

“Alex…”

John breathed, hips hitching. Alex’s arm around his chest pulled him closer, and he started to stroke John in earnest, practiced strokes with just the right amount of pressure, designed to make John fall apart.

And he did.

Deep flush across his cheeks and chest, mouth open and panting, John watched himself in the mirror, watched Alex’s heated gaze drink in the sight of him like a man who’d been starved for sight, sped up his hand until John was moaning, trembling from head to toe, held upright only because of Alex’s arm around him and Alex’s chest to lean back on. 

“God, John, just look. Do you see yourself right now? You look so perfect, falling apart on my hand, all your perfect freckles, the way your skin gets all flushed, your cock dripping in my hand… baby, baby, I just love you so much…”

Alex’s voice in his ear, sweet litany of praise and adoration, combined with the perfect stroke of his hand on his cock had John unravelling fast. 

“Watch yourself come, John. Want you to see how absolutely breathtaking you are.”

That was enough.

John cried out Alex’s name, his hips jerking as he shot thick ropes of come over Alex’s fingers, pleasure surging through his body in hot spasms. Alex stroked him through, then just cradled him close, both arms wrapped warm and solid around John’s body. 

“Do you see, John? How beautiful you are? How much I love you?”

Alex’s soft murmur in his ear, punctuated with a kiss, cheeky swirl of his tongue over the shell of John’s ear that made him shiver and moan. 

Instead of answering, John turned in Alex’s arms and kissed him, long and deep, holding him close, tears springing to his eyes again. 

“Baby girl I love you so fucking much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this one to @story_of_tonight, because reasons. <3.


	3. I'm High On Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of "You're The First Thing I Know I Can Believe In"

Lafayette walked through the door at the end of a long day, glad to be home, looking forward to seeing his boyfriends. The apartment was unusually quiet, and as Laf kicked off his shoes and put them away, he noticed something on the floor. Upon closer inspection...

"Why is there cum on the floor?!"

No answer to his shout. Where were his boys? Grinning slightly, wondering what he'd find in the bedroom, Lafayette padded into the house. 

Stopped dead in the bedroom door, his heart absolutely melting at the sight. Alex and John, completely naked, hair damp from showering, tangled together on the bed so tight he'd need a crowbar to pry them apart. Asleep, and absolutely, heartbreakingly perfect. John was on his back, look of blissed out peace on his sweet face. Alex was on his stomach, draped possessively over John. 

He stayed right where he was for a long moment, just taking in the sight of them, then sat quietly down on the bed next to John. He didn't stir, but Alex did, mumbled something under his breath and rubbed his face against John's chest, then looked up at Lafayette with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Hello mon chou."

Lafayette reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair behind Alex's ear. 

"What have you two been up to while I was out, hmm?"

Alex leaned into the touch, and glanced at John. Met Lafayette's gaze again. 

"Just loving on John, Laf."

Lafayette smiled, noting the still possessive way Alex was draped over John. 

"Did you realize you left cum on the floor?"

Teasing. 

Alex laughed softly. 

"Whoops."

Lafayette tapped him on the nose, shaking his head slightly, and Alex shrugged, unapologetic.

"May I join you, mon chou?"

Felt it pertinent to ask, given Alex’s body language, and was grateful when Alex nodded and moved off John slightly, just enough that Lafayette could cuddle in against him too, body pressed flush to John's bare skin. He reached across to toy with Alex's damp hair, then stroked his hand down John's freckled body. 

John shifted, eyes blinking open, and smiled when he saw Lafayette there too. 

"Hello little one. I am very jealous that Alex got to have you all to himself this afternoon... ravish you... love on you..."

He murmured, pressed a gentle kiss to John's mouth, then stretched over to kiss Alex too. 

John smiled a sleepy, sated smile, and tucked his head under Alex’s chin, still glued to Alex like a lifeline, their bodies melded together. Laf looked on in fascination, his hand resting on John’s hip, there was something charged and heavy about the way they were connected that made Lafayette hesitate for fear of disturbing it.

John twisted, peered at Laf, something uncertain in his eyes that made Laf’s heart twist. 

“Do you think I’m unattractive, Laf?”

John whispered. Felt like a sucker punch to Lafayette’s gut, and he didn’t miss the way Alex’s eyes shut tight for a long, steadying moment. 

“Mon cher, my love, little one… what gave you such an idea? You must know, I would adore you no matter what you looked like, the sun in the sky can’t hold a candle to you… but, no, I do not think you are unattractive. You are the most beautiful, exquisite, perfect thing…”

Lafayette murmured. He shifted to close the sliver of space that lay between him and John, kissed the side of his head, let his thumb rub over John’s hip bone. John relaxed, softened, unlatched from Alex to draw Lafayette into their tight knot of affection too. 

“Are you sure?”

Soft whisper to match the soft smile on John’s face, and Lafayette knew that he wasn’t fishing for compliments, but genuinely needed to hear it. 

“There is nothing in the world I am more sure of.”

Whispered back, stroked his fingers over John’s precious face. Caught Alex's smug grin and smiled back, then pushed at them both until John was spread out on his back and Lafayette was straddling his hips. He ran his hands down John's chest, thumbed over his nipples, watched John arch beneath him. 

“I told you, baby boy. Laf’s just as crazy for you as me.”

Alex murmured in John’s ear, placed an open mouthed kiss there, his dark eyes never leaving Lafayette’s face. 

Lafayette smoothed his hands down John’s stomach, admiring how slim he was beneath Lafayette’s large hands, and stroked back up again. 

“Alexander is correct, little one. You are perfection in my eyes. Just look at you.”

Didn’t know he was echoing Alex’s words from earlier. 

John looked up at him, dark eyes wide and trusting. 

“I need you, Laf.”

John whispered. His hand found Alex’s and twined their fingers together, squeezed. 

Lafayette bent down, kissed John softly.

“And you have me, John. For always.”

He whispered, and kissed John deep. John’s little moan went straight to Lafayette’s heart, and his hands found their way into John’s hair, tangled there. Smiled into the kiss when Alex kissed his arm lightly, refusing to relinquish his place, plastered to John’s side. 

Lafayette stroked his tongue over John’s lower lip, asking. John’s mouth parted sweetly beneath it, and Laf stroked his tongue inside, kissing John deep and slow and full of love until John was moaning beneath him, cock growing hard against Lafayette. 

He shifted, kneeling above John so he could coax his legs apart with one hand, and pushed down his jeans, kicking them off before he settled between John’s legs again. Laf kept kissing John, hips rutting gently against him, their cocks lined up perfectly with only the soft fabric of Laf’s boxer briefs between. 

John’s hand came up to rest on Lafayette’s lower back, soft whimper from his throat at the sweet friction between them. 

Lafayette broke the kiss to kiss and nip John’s jaw, down his neck, suck a dark bruise to his collarbone. Looked up and caught Alex’s gaze again, silent and steady and sure. He smiled, and took a moment to kiss Alex too, just for a moment before Alex broke away, buried his mouth and nose in John’s neck again. 

“Please Laf, I want your cock inside me, need to feel you…”

John slid his hand down, cupped Lafayette’s ass and tugged him closer. Lafayette groaned, and lifted away, tugged his underwear down and kicked them off. He stretched across John to grab the lube from the nightstand, smiling as John stretched up enough to kiss his chest. 

“Shh, lay back mon cher, let me love you.”

Pressed John gently back down, kissed him, a flurry of light, quick kisses until he was giggling, and even Alex huffed a small laugh, smiling against John’s neck, dark eyes still trained on Laf. 

Smiling in satisfaction, Lafayette poured a generous helping of lube onto his fingers, and pressed one to John’s hole. He stroked small, teasing circles over the puckered flesh, watching John’s face. Felt the tight ring of muscle relax, and slid his finger gently in. John’s eyes fluttered closed, his head tilted back, breathy moan leaving his lips. 

Alex kissed his ear, murmured something too low for Laf to hear, but the tone made him shiver. 

Laf worked his finger in and out, added a second, and curled them just so, teasing stroke across John’s prostate that had him crying out. 

“Laffffff!”

Alex made a soft, satisfied sound, and let go of John’s hand to wrap his arm over John’s stomach and wriggle even closer. 

Lafayette worked his fingers over John’s prostate until John was bucking against him, panting and needy, cock dripping onto his freckled stomach. Carefully, he withdrew, stroked lube up his own cock, and slid home into John in one smooth motion. 

“Mon cher you feel amazing…”

Lafeyette started moving, focussed on hitting John’s prostate with every precise stroke of his hips. There was no sight more incredible than the one beneath him now; John, flushed and falling apart, and Alex wrapped silent and protective around him, watching Laf like a hawk. 

Then Alex’s hand disappeared, and returned a moment later slick with lube to curl around John’s straining cock. 

“Alex!”

John cried out, hips jerking. Alex smirked, and pumped his hand in time with Lafayette’s hips. 

“Mon cher if you could only see yourself right now, you would know how stunning you are, falling apart on my cock and Alexander’s hand…”

Lafayette set a rhythm designed to drive John crazy, slow and deep, stroking across his prostate with every single thrust, a string of praise spilling endlessly from his mouth. One hand wandered over John's body, thumbed at his nipples, scratched lightly down his chest, smoothed over his stomach, down over his leg to grip his thigh firmly.

He felt John clench around him, gripped his thighs tighter and sped up the pace of his thrusts. 

John’s loud cry of release and the feeling of him pulsing around Laf’s dick as he came over Alex’s hand and his stomach was enough to send Lafayette over the edge as well, hips stuttering as he spilled deep inside John with a groan. 

He withdrew carefully and settled back down beside John, stretched over him to kiss Alex again, then kissed John’s cheek and cuddled into him.

“You are beautiful, mon cher, and I love you so very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @one_golden_sun, for being on the same wavelength as me on this one ;)


	4. Get You Singing Babe, Hallelujah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we experience an unfortunate technology fail.
> 
> *************  
> PLEASE NOTE
> 
> TAGS ON THIS WORK HAVE BEEN UPDATED FOR THIS CHAPTER.  
> *************
> 
> Also; the boys are in a long term, loving relationship where use of safewords has been discussed and established. If you haven't read one_golden_sun's modern day AU, go do it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you @one_golden_sun for your help with this one <3

Of all the unfair things in the world, this had to be the worst. 

Trussed up and forgotten, John squirmed and panted, need coursing through his veins like one hell of a drug. He was bound, wrist to ankle, kneeling on a cushion on the floor. He deserved it, he knew he deserved it, had been moody and difficult all day, and then when Lafayette and Alex had tried to take a small moment to themselves, had butted in and refused to let them ignore him. 

So now here he was. 

Worse off than where he’d started.

He rocked his hips pathetically, trying to get enough friction from the plug vibrating in his ass. It wasn’t enough, wasn’t nearly enough. 

_”Sure, you can come little one. If you can do it like this.”_

_Cruel laugh, and Lafayette and Alex left him alone._

John let out a whine of frustration, let his head fall back, sweaty curls tumbling down over his bare shoulders. He was sticky with sweat, cum, and tears, used and then left to his own devices, all the more desperate and needy for it. 

But this wasn’t fair, he couldn’t come like this, cuffed wrists to ankles, shoulders pulled back, cock free and straining for something, anything. 

Nothing but this damn plug, vibrating against his prostate, pushing the boundary of pleasure into overstimulation, right on the cusp, somehow simultaneously too much and not enough. 

“Alex, Laf, please!”

John cried, squirming in his bonds, trying desperately to find some way to get enough so that he could come and this would end. His cock was flushed and aching, begging for touch, but even if he could have, he wasn’t allowed, wasn’t supposed to touch, had to come just like this, be good for Laf and Alex after he’d been so bad…

A strangled sob escaped his throat.

He couldn’t do it. He wanted to be good so badly, he really did, and he was trying, anything, anything… hips rocking against empty air, vibrator buzzing mercilessly inside him. 

“Please…. Please….”

He was panting, flushed with a tinge of shame at how badly he wanted something, anything, god just let him come already, he was sorry, he’d be better, he was trying, trying, trying, but Laf knew it was hard for him to come like this, dick untouched, nothing to rut against… 

Tears of frustration leaked from the corners of his eyes and he whimpered, needy. Desperate. Fraying at the edges and coming undone from too much not enough he knew he deserved it but leaving him alone like this was just mean it was mean but he deserved it for being so bad…

Twisting and shifting, John managed to get himself over his heel, pushed down, ground the plug up into himself and let out a desperate cry of relief. Still not enough, never enough, but oh god it was better.

He fucked himself onto the plug, using his heel for leverage, panting and whining… 

After he came Alex and Laf would come back, they’d be so proud of him, they’d forgive him and they’d cuddle him and maybe Laf would wrap his big, warm hand around John’s desperate cock and make him come again, gentle and sweet…

The idea spurred him on, ass driving back against his heel, plug buzzing relentlessly on his prostate, and maybe maybe maybe he’d actually be able to do it-

The vibrations stopped.

John froze, twisting around as if he could actually see the plug. What the hell?

He rocked back against his heel experimentally.

Nothing.

Tried again.

Still nothing.

Frustration and desperation boiled up like a giant wave inside him and he burst into tears. It wasn’t fair, how could they expect him to come like this, it was going to be hard enough with the vibrations but without? 

“Daddy! Papi!”

It was so unfair, it was mean, and he was bad but he was never never never going to be able to come like this and it was cruel of them to expect him to try, to let him almost get there and then turn off the plug and leave him like this. He needed more so much more why would they be so cruel he was sorry he was bad he tried he tried but he was bad and he couldn’t do it…

Rutting pathetically against his heel once more, John gave up and collapsed forwards onto his face and chest, sobbing into the rough carpet, cock still desperately straining. 

“Daddy it’s not faiiiirrrrrrrrr! Papi! Why would you turn the vibator off!”

He couldn’t do it, needed more, wasn’t okay anymore, alone and needing so much, he was coming undone and they were going to leave him here alone because he was a bad boy, so bad…

“Yellow, yellow, Daddy!!”

He knew they could hear him, would never leave him by himself without the baby monitor on so they could come back if he needed them and even as he burned with shame for calling yellow, he needed them now.

Laf burst into the room with Alex on his heels and then they were there, kneeling on either side of him, helping him sit up. Laf’s fingers brushing tears from his cheeks, cupping his face, Alex kissing the side of his head, stroking his shoulders. 

“Little one what is it, what’s wrong?”

“I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry I’m bad! I can’t do it Daddy, can’t do it! Vibr-vibrator turned off and I can’t do it it’s not fairrrr!”

John wailed, hot tears streaking his cheeks. 

“Wait, what? Baby boy this plug doesn’t have a remote…”

Alex frowned, confused, and John hiccuped, tears slowing. He peered at Alex in confusion.

“I-it doesn’t?”

Sniffled. Tucked himself against Lafayette’s solid body. 

“Nope. We didn’t turn it off on you baby boy…”

John shifted, let Alex uncuff him, work the plug carefully out of his ass. Wave of relief and emptiness both, bittersweet, yanked another sob from his throat.

“Shh little one, it’s alright.”

Watched Alex fiddle with the plug, then snort a little laugh and set it aside.

“The battery died.”

A desperate little laugh escaped John, and then he was crying again, sobbing into Lafayette’s chest.

“I’m sorry Daddy! I’m sorry Papi! I tried to come, I tried but I can’t do it! I’m bad, I’m bad, I’m sorry…”

“Shhh, non, it’s alright little one, the battery died it’s not your fault. Please little one, do not cry. What do you need?”

Lafayette held him tight, rubbed his shoulders, kissed his head. 

“Need to come, Daddy!”

He squirmed in Laf’s arms, face pressed into his neck, desperate, needy, untouched… wanted Lafayette’s hand wrapped around him, stroking him off, letting him come…

“Yeah, baby boy? Want my mouth? Want me to suck your perfect, beautiful, fat cock until you come down my throat?”

Alex’s voice hot in his ear, and John cried out, hips twitching involuntarily.

“Yes Papi! Please, please Papi!”

Little huffed laugh, not of amusement but appreciation, and Lafayette was helping John turn around, cradling him in his arms. John’s head fell back against Laf’s shoulder, Laf’s strong arms wrapped around him, held tight and safe between Laf’s legs. 

Alex sprawled between John’s legs, took his cock in his hand – John’s hips bucked into the contact. 

“Papi please!”

Cried out wordlessly when Alex wasted no time, just swallowed him whole. 

John panted, kept from rutting up into Alex’s mouth only by Lafayette’s strong arms around him and it was almost too much after being denied for so long, but it was so good, Alex’s hot, silky throat around his dick, tongue laving the underside as he bobbed his head, quick tight rhythm that wasn’t teasing, just straight to the point. 

Lafayette caught John’s mouth in a kiss and their tongues tangled, devouring each other’s mouths. 

John’s body came alive at so much attention, the heady rush of being touched, worshiped, loved after being punished and set aside setting him on fire with joy, and it didn’t take much, just a few good strokes of Alex’s mouth and throat on his dick, Lafayette’s tongue in his mouth, and he was twisting his head away from Laf, arching against those strong arms-

“Papi, Papi- gonna come!”

-and he was pumping his release down Alex’s throat with a loud cry, wave after wave of pleasure wracking his body. 

He went boneless in Lafayette’s arms, eyes closed, still crying softly. 

Alex kissed a trail up his tummy, and then, soft and sweet, kissed his open mouth.

“Thank you Jack. You’re so precious, so perfect, so good. Papi’s going to go run your bath now, okay?”

“Thank you Papi.”

John whispered as he snuggled closer to Lafayette. He heard Alex get up, heard the water start in the bathroom, and sniffled quietly against Laf.

“Shh little one, there is no need for tears. You are not bad, it’s not your fault the battery died. You’re our good boy, our sweet boy.”

Lafayette kissed the top of his head, stroked his back, rocked him a little. 

John’s tears slowed until he was drifting peacefully on afterglow and love.

“I’m not bad?”

He whispered, one last time. Had to be sure, had to make sure he was good, they would keep him… forever… not let him go, not get rid of him because he was bad…

“No, my love. You are perfect and precious and good and Papi and I love you so very, very much.”

John hummed softly in agreement, satisfied. He felt Lafayette stand, and carry him into the bathroom where they settled into the tub. Cradled by Lafayette and the warm water, while Alex used whispered words and a soft washcloth to clean him…

Enveloped in praise, and warmth, and love…


	5. A "Pinch Me" Kind Of Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A present for one_golden_sun!

The day started innocently enough. A midafternoon stroll through Central Park in the early summer sun. It was such a beautiful day, and by one o’clock, John couldn’t sit in front of his computer for one more second. He had no meetings booked for the rest of the day, and he was ahead on all of his projects…

So he’d closed his laptop lid decisively, texted Laf, and packed up for the day. He wished Alex could have taken the afternoon off too, but he already knew that he had meetings back to back until later this evening. 

It was too good a day to waste. 

John slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, and left the office with a spring in his step. Sun shining, light breeze, perfect fluffy clouds in the sky… 

Laf met up with him at the corner, quick kiss, and they walked into the park hand in hand. 

“This was an excellent idea mon cher.”

John twined their fingers together, smiled up at Lafayette and leaned into him as they walked. They grabbed ice cream from the stand –strawberry for Laf, and cookie dough for John- and wandered through the park aimlessly. 

John swept his tongue around the edge of the cone, melty ice cream coating his tongue. He closed his eyes in satisfaction – it was one of those ‘pinch me because I must be dreaming’ perfect kind of days. They wandered away from the crowds, into one of the quieter parts of the park where people tended not to crowd.

Lafayette tugged him off the path, out onto the grass, and flopped down. 

“I am tired mon cher. Let’s rest.”

He grinned up at John, sprawled on his back in the grass and propped up on an elbow. 

John grinned back and kicked off his shoes, stretched out in the sun warmed grass beside Laf. 

“How can you possibly be tired, you haven’t done anything all day.”

John teased. He gave his ice cream another slow lick, and toed his socks off so he could feel the soft grass on his bare feet. Perfect. 

“Not true! I did the dishes, and read my book, and did Alexander’s laundry, and walked down here to meet you…”

Laf’s ice cream dripped over his fingers as he talked, and John leaned forwards, swept his tongue over Laf’s fingers, strawberry and the delicate salt of Laf’s skin. He licked up Laf’s cone, caught a drip at the edge of the cone and swept his tongue along the edge. 

Laf’s sharp inhale sent a pleasant buzz down John’s spine, and he pulled back slow, satisfied that Lafayette’s ice cream was under control. 

“Your ice cream is melting.”

John’s voice was low, lazy and enticing in the summer heat. He returned his attention to his own ice cream, catching a long drip that was just nearing his fingers and stroked his tongue up the ridged cone. He could feel Laf’s focussed gaze on him, burning hotter than the summer sun, and ignored it, for now. 

His body couldn’t, though. Bloomed under Lafayette’s gaze like the sky to the sun in the morning, pink flush warm across his freckled cheeks. 

He licked around the rim of his cone, then swirled his tongue over the ice cream. It melted on his tongue, sticky sweet vanilla and chunks of cookie dough. Opening his eyes, John glanced quickly at Laf through long, lowered lashes, and let his lips part over the ice cream, sucking it into his mouth. The cool, creamy ice cream contrasted with the heat from the sun and Lafayette’s gaze, raised goosebumps on the back of his neck. 

Lafayette was perfectly still, ice cream melting forgotten over his hand, his eyes narrowed and fixed firmly on John. Gaze full of heat and something dark and a little dangerous that made John shiver. 

“Mon cher what are you doing?”

Lafayette’s voice was low, full of promise and lust. 

John’s skin heated at the heavy brush of Lafayette’s words, cock twitching in his jeans as he grew hard under Lafayette’s scrutiny. 

“Eating my ice cream, Laf, obviously.”

John retorted, teasing. Knew exactly what he was doing. 

Lafayette said nothing, simply raised an eyebrow at John, and brought his own ice cream to his lips. Gave it a pointed lick.

“I’d finish that quickly, if I were you.”

John swallowed hard, jeans growing uncomfortably tight at the threat in Lafayette’s voice. 

“Yes Laf.”

He breathed, soft voice floating away on the summer air. He turned his attention to his ice cream cone, finished it off with long licks and sucks, peering at Laf through lowered lashes. Laf had finished his cone, was lazily licking melted ice cream from his fingers as he watched John. With a small whimper, John ate the last of his cone, ice cream dripping down his chin. 

He went to lick his fingers clean, and quick as a whip, Laf’s hand caught his wrist. 

Lafayette’s tongue licked a wet stripe of heat up John’s palm and he whined, eyes closed, head arching back. Fuck. He was achingly hard and Laf had barely touched him yet. 

Lafayette’s tongue curled around John’s finger and stroked up the length, then sucked it back down, left John mesmerized and breathless. He squirmed in the grass as Laf moved to the next finger, slow, thorough, languid licks. 

“Laffff….”

John whined, voice low. Needy. Desperate. Flushed with shame at the thought that anyone walking through the park could see him like this, falling apart and desperately needy with only Laf’s mouth on his hand. 

“You should not tease if you can’t handle the consequences mon cher.”

Lafayette murmured. Sucked John’s thumb into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. Pulled off with a loud pop and nipped the fleshy pad with teasing teeth. 

“Laf… Laf, please.”

John whined, rolling onto his side to be closer to Laf, blushing brilliantly now even as his whole body ached for Laf. 

“Please what, mon cher?”

Lafayette shifted, closed the distance between them, small smirk on his face. 

He licked the ice cream off John’s chin and caught John’s mouth in a kiss, liquid heat and lazy teasing. John whimpered into Laf’s mouth, kissed him back desperately, mouth opening eagerly under the commanding sweep of Laf’s tongue. 

Laf’s hand stroked down his side, rested heavy on his hip until John couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Laf’s hand, shoved it against his crotch and rutted his hips shamelessly against Laf’s palm. Laf chuckled into the kiss, cupped John’s cock through his jeans and rubbed. Firm, teasing, slow. 

“Why John, so naughty, humping my hand in public like this… can’t even wait until we get home…”

Laf murmured against his mouth, tugged his lower lip with his teeth. 

John moaned softly, ground himself against Laf’s hand, his boxer briefs wet with precome. His breath hitched in his throat when Laf worked the button of his jeans undone, tugged down the fly. 

“Laf…”

John wound his fingers into Laf’s hair, tugging it free of its ponytail, hitched his leg up onto Laf’s hip. 

“What is it mon cher? Do you want me to do this-“

Laf’s hand slipped inside John’s boxer briefs, stroked fingers teasingly against his aching cock.

“-right here? Where anyone could see?”

John squirmed and moaned, cock twitching at the touch of Laf’s fingers. 

“Please Laf, please… need to come. Just… don’t tease.”

He didn’t want strangers to see, to know what they were doing. They were in a quiet part of the park, but still, it was Central Park… anyone could come upon them… 

Laf kissed him lightly, tugged his underwear down just enough to curl his hand around John’s cock. He thumbed over the head, slicked the precome down John’s length, and stroked him with quick, practiced touches. 

“Look at you mon cher, so hard for me… I want you to come in my hand John, right here in the middle of the park, my naughty, naughty boy…”

John pushed his face into Laf’s chest, panting, fingers tugging tight in Laf’s hair. He needed to come, didn’t want anyone to see, tried to choke his moans and whimpers down, muffled against Laf’s warm chest as Laf stroked with just the right pressure to get him off fast. 

“Laf, Laf I’m gonna come-“

Panted open mouthed against the soft cotton of Laf’s shirt as his hips bucked and he came into Laf’s hand and he cried out despite his best intentions.

“Shhh little one, quiet.”

Laf murmured against his ear, and John whimpered, riding out the last ebbing waves of orgasm. He went boneless against Laf, let Laf tuck him back into his jeans and do them up, then tugged his leg back down. 

Laf brought his hand to John’s mouth, and with a sleepy smile, John licked it clean with lazy strokes of his tongue, the salty taste of his come mixing with the lingering sweetness of the ice cream, too blissed out to tease much. 

Laf kissed his forehead, soft and sweet. Brought his mouth to John’s ear and whispered-

“Don’t you think for a second that when we get home you are not going to be in serious trouble for teasing me so in the middle of the park in broad daylight, little one.”

Dark and full of promise. 

John shivered, little moan escaping his mouth. Let his eyes close, and basked in afterglow, warm summer sun, and Laf’s heated promise of things to come.


	6. So I've Got Edges That Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt on tumblr for a smutty 4th of July one shot featuring dommy!Alex and subby!John
> 
> TAGS HAVE BEEN UPDATED FOR THIS CHAPTER.

John woke up with a hand over his mouth and a hand on his cock. 

He choked back a moan, hips jerking, and pressed back into someone- Alex. 

“Don’t make a sound.”

Alex’s whisper in his ear, low and threatening sent an electric thrum of bliss through John’s body. He hadn’t even opened his eyes yet and already his cock was dripping in Alex’s fist, rough, quick strokes that bordered on cruel and had John writhing in his arms, trying desperately to stay quiet under Alex’s hand on his mouth. On Alex’s other side, Laf slept soundly.

“I’m moving my hand. If you so much as breathe too loudly you’re in serious trouble.”

John nodded carefully, barely dared to breathe. 

Alex’s hand vanished. 

Returned a moment later with two lubed up fingers pressing up against his hole. John choked back a whine, bit down hard on his lower lip and squirmed, pressed back against Alex’s finger, silently begging. 

Alex’s fingers teased him mercilessly, stroking and swirling, then slowly pressing in, first one, then both. His hand on John’s cock stilled, and just gripped him firmly at the base. 

John held his breath, eyes squeezed shut, the only sounds in the tent the quiet, slick sounds of Alex’s fingers working him open, teasing inside, rubbing over his prostate until he wanted to scream. 

Choked it all back because he was a good boy.

Nearly lost it when Alex’s fingers disappeared, and instead of being filled with Alex’s cock, he felt the familiar press of a silicone plug against his hole. He bit down hard on his lower lip as Alex worked it gently in… 

…and let go of his cock. 

Tears of frustration pricked at the corners of John’s eyes and he took deep, shaky breaths, trying hard to stay quiet. 

Alex kissed his cheek, and John turned towards him with the softest whimper. Needy, horny. Nuzzled against Alex’s chest. 

“Don’t you breathe a word of this to Laf. This is our secret. My perfect boy.”

Alex whispered in John’s ear. 

“Kay.”

John whispered back, wondering how the hell he was going to keep Laf –who had a keen eye for this sort of thing- from noticing.

-

Twice, John caught Laf watching him with narrowed eyes.

First, when they climbed into the canoe to paddle around the lake and John had to stifle a gasp as he sat down, the hard plank seat driving the plug up inside him. Herc’s presence prevented Laf from commenting, and John was grateful.

Second, when John bent over to feed more wood to the campfire, accidentally giving Laf a good view of his ass. John’s face burned red, just knew Laf could tell through the thin fabric of his swim trunks. Again, the presence of others –Eliza and Peggy, this time- prevented Laf from commenting. 

Through it all, Alex lounged peacefully in a hammock they’d brought just for him and strung up between two trees, nose buried in a book. He hated camping, only came along because he knew how much John loved it, but still spent a large chunk of the time pointedly ignoring nature.

-

Late in the afternoon, the girls, Herc, and Laf, piled into the rented SUV for a trip into town. On the shopping list: fireworks, hot dog buns (theirs had been stolen by an enterprising raccoon the night before), and all the red, white, and blue candy they could possibly find. John declined to come, claiming that he wanted to get out his sketchbook, but mostly just relieved to be alone for a moment. 

Alex was napping in the hammock.

Or so John thought.

He stole away to the huge tent Laf had bought, ducked inside and zipped it closed. Collapsed on the double layered air mattress that was, he had to admit, way more comfortable than the ground, even if it was a bit ridiculous for camping. 

He’d barely gotten his hand over his cock through his swim trunks before Alex was in the tent, pinning him down, swatting his hand away. 

“I don’t think so. Little slut, couldn’t even wait a couple more hours until night time, just had to get your hand on your own cock like the desperate little whore you are.”

Alex’s hand gripped his cock, gave it a tight, mean squeeze that had John sobbing with relief and need. 

“A-Alex, Alex please, please!”

John writhed on the mattress, Alex’s hand jerking him roughly through his swim trunks. 

“Please what? Use your words, stupid little slut. Do I have to tell you how to do everything?”

Alex’s words burned through John like fire, shame heating his cheeks and making his dick jump in Alex’s hand. 

“Please fuck me, Alex, fuck me please, need your cock in my hole, need you to fill me up, come inside me, use me, please, please.”

John begged, words spilling from his mouth unchecked, cock achingly hard and dripping in Alex’s hand, precome soaking through the fabric of his trunks. 

“Over.”

Alex let go, smacked John’s hip. It stung and burned and made him whine with need for more, more, more. He scrambled over onto his hands and knees, panting and needy. Alex’s hands yanked his swim trunks down, worked the plug out of his ass. 

“Colour check, Jack?”

Alex’s hand rubbed over his ass cheek and John pushed back against it, whining.

“Green, green, Papi please, don’t need fingers, just your cock.”

He was open and ready thanks to the plug, desperate to come. 

“Of course you don’t, dumb slut like you, always ready for my dick.”

John shivered, electric thrum of submission and humiliation running through him like a drug. Alex lined up his cock and pushed roughly in, didn’t let John adjust before he was pounding into him. 

“Papi, Papi, love your cock in my ass, you feel so good, wreck me, use me!”

John braced on hands and knees, the air mattress making it difficult to stay balanced but he knew there’d be hell to pay if he collapsed. Alex pounded into him relentlessly, endless stream of filth pouring from his lips into John’s ear, heating his blood, his untouched cock aching with need. 

John was sobbing by the time Alex came, hips stuttering and stilling as he spilled deep inside John, liquid heat drawing a needy moan from John’s lips. 

“Please Alex, need to come…”

His head hung, voice hoarse and needy, flirting with the edge of subspace, braced on shaking hands and knees. 

Alex withdrew carefully, and John couldn’t hold back the loud sob when he felt the plug work back into him. 

Punctuated with a firm swat on the ass cheek. 

Alex flopped onto the bed beside him, and John let his body go, collapsed into the mattress and rutted weakly against the sheets, panting. 

“Roll over, baby boy.”

John did as he was told, rolled onto his back and sniffled, reached for his own cock because Alex hadn’t moved, was just lying there with a lazy smirk on his face.

Received a stinging slap on his hand. 

“Alex!!”

John mewled, voice cracking. 

“Stop that.”

Alex curled wet fingers around John’s cock and began stroking him. John sagged in relief, hips rutting up gently into Alex’s hand, panting with need, so close, so close… 

His relief was short lived. 

Alex jacked him with absent, irregular strokes, not enough to get him anywhere near to coming. John tossed his head in frustration. 

“Papi please!”

His voice caught, body burning with humiliation, burning with need, everything coiled up so tightly inside him.

“Colour?”

“Green, just, let me come!”

John wailed, fingers twisting in the sheets beneath him. 

“Shh, baby, I’ve got you.”

Alex rolled into him, gripped John’s cock tighter, and finally, finally stroked him with quick, firm, practiced strokes. 

“Papi, Papi, going to come, please let me come!”

John squirmed against the mattress, breathing hard, his release rushing up fast after so much teasing.

“Come, baby boy, my beautiful, perfect boy.”

Alex’s murmur, heavy and liquid with pleasure made John come undone. He arched off the bed with a wordless cry, pumping thick ropes of come over Alex’s hand and his belly. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him until he was spent and boneless on the mattress. 

“Alex…”

John twisted, rolled towards Alex, craved comfort and reassurance. 

“Baby boy, you are so perfect, so sweet, come here my love.”

Alex’s words, warm and full of love, replaced the ebbing fire inside John with softness and sunlight. He felt Alex gather him close, tug the unzipped sleeping bag up around him, kiss the top of his head. Safe, loved, needed. John curled against Alex, pressed his face to Alex’s chest and hugged him tight. 

“You were so good, did exactly as I told you. You didn’t even tell Laf all day…”

“-Tell me what?”

The tent unzipped and John and Alex’s heads shot up out of the blankets. Laf stepped inside, zipped the tent behind him, and folded his arms across his chest.

“Uh-“

Alex opened his mouth to say something, but John beat him to it.

“Alex was naughty! Made me wear a plug all day and told me I couldn’t tell you so that he could have me all to himself this afternoon while you went shopping.”

Laf’s eyebrows rose and he fixed Alex with a _look_ that sent a thrill of anticipation through John even though it wasn’t directed at him. 

“Is that what happened, Alexander?”

Danger in Laf’s voice. 

Alex raised one shoulder in a nonchalant shrug. 

Laf sat on the air mattress, beckoned John over with a crooked finger. 

“Did he treat you right, my love? Did he tell you how perfect, how wonderful you are? How sweet, and generous to let him have his way with you.”

John curled into Laf’s embrace, nuzzled against him, inhaled deep to fill his nose with Laf’s scent.

“He did, Laf.”

“He was perfect, weren’t you Jack? So sweet, so good, I’m so lucky. Love you so much, Jack.”

Alex’s smug, happy voice from where he lay in the tangled sheets and sleeping bags. John grinned at him over Laf’s arm, but then Laf was bending his head down, mouth next to John’s ear.

“What do you say he gets a taste of his own medicine, hmm little one?”

John giggled, glanced at Alex again, and nodded. He scrambled out of Laf’s lap, pressed a quick kiss to Alex’s lips, and got out of the way.

“Alexander… come here.”

Laf’s voice, no nonsense, stirring that sweet song of submission deep inside John.


	7. You've Got Me Feeling Some Kind Of Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> playlist for this one-shot here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8TsdqtgdTfugf2cFcXaXyno8-XsUnPq-

John hit ‘send’ on his last email for the day and closed his laptop with a satisfied click. He’d worked from home for the day, and had gotten a lot accomplished. He’d just finished a big project, and now that the final draft was behind him, he felt good. 

It wasn’t his turn to cook, but he was done a little earlier than he’d expected, and thought he’d do something nice for Alex and Laf. They weren’t even home yet, and it was Alex’s turn to cook, but… 

He shot a quick text to Alex, telling him not to worry about dinner, then pulled up some music on his phone, and got to work. 

He’d make pasta, something easy but tasty, paired with the sparkling wine they had chilling in the fridge. 

Humming along with the music absently, John pulled the ingredients he’d need out, started to sway a little to the music and his good mood as he diced up some tomatoes, garlic, and onion. 

Paused for a quick hello kiss when Alex got home, then back to what he was doing while Alex went to change. 

He wasn’t aware of Alex returning, dancing along with the music as he tossed the diced veggies into the large stock pot waiting on the stove. “End of Time” by Beyonce came on, and he couldn’t help but get into the music…

-

Alex perched on a stool at the breakfast bar, watching John cook…

…okay, watching John dance. 

He was dressed in a tight white tank top and red boxer briefs that made his ass look even more spectacular than normal, hair loose, dark curls brushing over his freckled shoulders as he danced, oblivious to his audience. 

Alex wasn’t about to alert him. 

He slowly turned the music up, so John wouldn’t notice, so he’d be less likely to stop when Laf got home…

He kept one eye on the door so that the second Laf opened it, he put his finger to his lips, jerked his head in John’s direction, and grinned wickedly. Heat passed between them in the silence, and Laf closed the door quietly, kicked off his shoes and set his bag down. He joined Alex at the breakfast bar silently, and settled in to enjoy the show. 

-

John was oblivious to his audience. 

He poured vegetable stock into the pot, grabbed the spices and grinded his hips to the music as he shook them into the pot too. Gave everything a stir, let his head fall back, eyes closed… 

The music changed, slower, sultrier, and John danced along without missing a beat, hips rolling to the music. 

He reached for the knob on the stove, about to turn it on and add the linguini-

-Alex’s hand caught his wrist out of nowhere, and then Alex was pressing against his back, Alex’s hand sliding down the flat of his stomach, fingers dipping into the elastic of John’s underwear. 

“How about you do something useful with that ass baby boy.”

Alex’s voice low in his ears sent a shiver of lust rolling through John’s body. He moaned, couldn’t help it, and started dancing again, rolling his ass back into Alex’s lap to discover him already half hard. 

“Didn’t know you were here.”

John murmured, suddenly very glad he hadn’t turned the stove on yet. 

“You’ve been giving us a good show, baby boy.”

Alex murmured, voice low and full of promise. His fingers snapped the elastic of John’s boxer briefs teasingly, then slid lower, over top of the tight red fabric to rub John’s cock. 

“Us?”

John asked, as his head whipped around. There was Laf, seated at the breakfast bar and looking positively predatory. When the hell had he gotten home?!

“You were doing something, mon cher.”

The command in Laf’s voice threatened to turn John to liquid. He made a small sound in the back of his throat, eyes fixed on Laf, and started to dance again. He reached back behind himself, hooked his arm around Alex’s neck, grinded his ass into Alex’s lap. His breath caught in his throat at the low moan from Alex’s throat. 

“You looked so good dancing like that, baby boy.”

Alex’s voice, hot and heavy in his ear, and John whined, relishing the grind of Alex’s hard cock between his ass cheeks, separated by only a few frustrating layers of clothing. Alex’s hand rubbing him through his boxer briefs until the fabric was damp and dark with precome. 

He turned his head, caught Alex’s waiting mouth in a messy, heated kiss, hand cupping Alex’s face. Alex’s tongue licking into John’s mouth lit up his body with heat and desire. 

Alex’s free hand stroked up John’s stomach, tugging the tight, white tank top up with it, exposing John’s freckled abs. John moaned when Alex thumbed over his nipple, no longer really dancing so much as just working his ass against Alex’s hard cock, needy for a whole lot more than just dancing. 

He didn’t register that Laf had moved until Laf’s body slid up against his front, hands stroking the skin Alex had exposed. 

“Bed now, little one. Dinner later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was John cooking, you ask?
> 
> This: http://www.apronstringsblog.com/one-pot-wonder-tomato-basil-pasta-recipe/
> 
> It's very easy and delicious, I highly recommend ;)


	8. I Need You In My Bloodstream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***TAGS HAVE BEEN UPDATED FOR THIS CHAPTER****
> 
> This one is for Hannah, who requested it. 
> 
> It took a, uh, unexpected turn when I was writing it. I hope you like it!
> 
> warning: rough sex ahead!

It started innocently enough. 

Just a late evening stroll through central park to get out of John’s hair while he finished work on a big project due that night. 

Hand in hand down winding paths, conversation intermittent and light. Laf let go of Alex’s hand to rest his hand possessively on the back of Alex’s neck. 

Alex glanced over at him, noted the slight upward curve of the corner of Laf’s mouth, his serene gaze fixed straight ahead. 

Alex smiled softly, let his gaze drift away. The park was quiet, setting sun painting everything deep red-gold. He felt relaxed, content. Who knew life could ever get so sweet?

The gentle weight of Laf’s large hand on the back of his neck had a little shiver running up and down his spine, promise in the subtle possession behind the hand placement. Laf’s thumb rubbed over the soft skin there, hidden by Alex’s silky dark hair. 

Alex snuck another look at Laf, who didn’t so much as glance his way. 

They walked like this for a while. Alex kept sneaking glances at Laf, who didn’t seem to even remember that Alex was there…

Anticipation sent a little thrill through Alex, the combination of Laf’s thumb stroking feather light over the back of his neck, and the way he was studiously ignoring him otherwise…

Alex huffed softly, didn’t like being disregarded. He slipped his hand into Laf’s back pocket, and got exactly zero reaction. 

Determined to get some sort of response, Alex squeezed, let his nails dig in a bit. 

Still nothing.

He huffed in annoyance and stepped out in front of Laf, turning to face him so that Laf nearly crashed into him. 

“Alex?”

Laf’s hands caught his shoulders, just shy of bowling him right over. 

Alex said nothing, just stretched up and kissed Laf insistently, hand cupping Laf’s cock between their bodies and giving him a firm rub as he forced his tongue into Laf’s mouth, the slow burn of being ignored heating to lust, knew he was playing into Laf’s game exactly as Laf wanted and didn’t care one bit. 

Laf groaned into the kiss, hips pressing up into Alex’s hand for one split second before his hand came up and grabbed a fistful of Alex’s hair and yanked his head back.

“In public, mon chou?”

Voice mild, eyebrow raised, unaffected.

If Alex couldn’t feel him growing hard under his hand, he’d have sworn Laf had no reaction at all. It was infuriating, how composed he could remain when Alex was burning hot with need and frustration. 

“Don’t ignore me, asshole.”

He snapped, gripped Laf’s cock firmer with his hand, rubbed him through his jeans. 

“Stop that Alexander. You can wait until we are home.”

Laf’s free hand snatched Alex’s hand, held it away from his body as if it was something offensive. 

Alex squirmed in his grasp, spitting mad. His cheeks were flushed, anger at being held off like he was some kind of unwanted stranger, and indignant that Laf couldn’t even be moved enough to look at him, gazing bored around the park instead, cool as a cucumber. 

“What the fuck Laf?! You can’t even look at me?!”

Alex struggled, trying to escape Laf’s grip. Received a rough yank on his hair for his trouble. 

“You are making a scene Alexander.”

Laf squeezed his wrist so hard Alex could feel the bones grind together, swallowed back a low whine of desire, didn’t want to give Laf the satisfaction of hearing how much his indifference was affecting Alex. Knew that Laf knew anyways. 

“I want to have a nice walk in the park with my boyfriend.”

Laf let him go, took his hand again, and they started back down the path, Alex fuming quietly, uncomfortably hard. He lifted their entwined hands, gave Laf’s knuckles an innocent kiss, then bit down just shy of too hard. He stroked his tongue over the finger between his teeth, and Laf froze.

“Alexander. You have one more chance to stop.”

Deadly even, totally composed, still not even fucking looking at Alex.

Huffing softly in defiance, Alex sucked Laf’s finger firmly into his mouth. 

Lightning fast, Laf’s hand was back in his hair, gripping hard at the nape of his neck, and, still not even looking at Alex, dragged him off the path. 

Down through the grass towards the trees, Alex scrambled along with Laf, held by his hair, burning with need and seething silently at being treated so coldly. He was dragged into a little alcove, dense trees and ground soft with pine needles. He’d never have known he was in the middle of Central Park. 

Laf shoved him roughly, and Alex dropped to his knees, pinned between the trunk of a tree and Laf’s body, and still Laf wasn’t even looking at him. 

“You are being very bad, mon chou.”

Laf unbuckled his belt, zipped down his jeans and pulled out his cock, giving himself a few slow, lazy strokes. Finally he looked down at Alex. 

“Colour?”

Alex glared back up at him, hated nature, hated being ignored.

“Fucking green.”

He snapped. Knew he was being a brat, knew he was just making things worse for himself. Didn’t care. He reached up to run his hands up Laf’s thighs and was swatted away with stinging smacks to both wrists.

“Ne touche pas.”

Laf snapped, and gave Alex’s head a shake, fingers still buried tightly in his hair. 

Alex’s eyes narrowed, hands dropping back to his own thighs, knees spread wide in the pine needles for balance. He clenched his jaw shut tight and didn’t budge when Laf shifted his hips forwards, the head of his cock pressing against Alex’s tight lips. 

“Open your mouth Alexander.”

Laf’s voice, bored, even. Once again not even looking at him. Alex made a low sound of disagreement, teeth pressed tight together. 

Laf’s fingers let go of his hair only to snatch his face, thumb and fingers finding the hinge of Alex’s jaw, and squeezing mercilessly until Alex’s eyes watered and his mouth was forced open. 

Before he could react, Laf’s cock was past his lips, shoving roughly down his throat in one thrust that had Alex’s eyes streaming, strangled sound of protest escaping his throat even as his cock twitched, straining against the confines of his jeans. 

Laf held Alex’s hair tight as he fucked into his mouth, rough thrusts that stretched his jaw, had tears streaming down his face and drool dripping from his chin. All he could do was stay braced where he was, body tight with anger and need, Laf still not even fucking looking at him, just braced one arm on the tree, hand in Alex’s hair, using him like he wasn’t even there. 

Alex groaned, the obscene, wet sounds of Laf’s dick pumping in and out of his mouth and throat just making him harder, precome soaking into his jeans. 

He lifted one hand from his thigh and snuck it between his legs, rubbed himself through his jeans and couldn’t keep back the loud groan at finally having some friction, even if it was just his own palm. 

“Stop that.”

Laf snapped, and Alex just about lost his damn mind. He made an undignified sound of outrage, and didn’t stop, pressed down hard, rubbing himself desperately as Laf abused his mouth, wanted to come before Laf made him stop and knew, just knew he wouldn’t get there. 

Sure enough, Laf stopped moving, cock buried right to the root in Alex’s throat, Alex’s nose pressed into Laf’s pubic hair. Alex glared up at Laf, breathing hard through his nose. 

“Put your hands behind your back Alexander. If you touch yourself again you will not be permitted to come for a week.”

Reluctantly, Alex obeyed, sliding both hands behind his back and gripping one wrist in the other hand to anchor himself there. He glared up at Laf, who glanced down only to see that Alex had listened, then looked up again, gave Alex’s hair a rough tug, and started fucking his mouth again. 

Alex squirmed, whining, his hips rocking gently to rut frustratingly against nothing, hands clasped firmly behind his back. He was desperate to touch, achingly hard, every rough thrust of Laf’s cock down his throat just making him need it more. 

Laf’s hips stuttered, thrusts becoming faster and uneven, and then he was yanking Alex’s hair, cock buried all the way into Alex’s throat as he came. 

If Alex hadn’t been watching, he’d have missed the way Laf bit his lower lip to stop from making a sound as he pumped come down Alex’s throat.

Laf pulled out, a string of drool and come dripping down Alex’s chin, and zipped himself back into his jeans. 

Alex stayed where he was, obedient finally, hands behind his back, jaw lax, lips swollen and shining with spit and come. 

Laf looked down at him finally, looking as composed as ever. He let go of Alex’s hair and cupped his chin. 

Alex stayed still, watched Laf watching him. Inhaled sharply when Laf’s thumb swept across his lower lip and then pushed into his mouth, coated with come and saliva. Alex closed his lips, sucked obediently and let his tongue flutter over the pad of Laf’s thumb. 

“Good. Get up Alex.”

Laf pulled his hand back, and Alex stood, boxed in between the tree and Laf, Laf’s arm still braced against the trunk. His knees ached from kneeling, jaw sore and tired, cock demanding attention _now_.

“Colour?”

Laf crowded in, pushed Alex back against the tree and fitting their hips together. 

“Green. Touch my dick god damn you.”

Alex spat through gritted teeth. Laf gave a slow roll of his hips that had Alex gasping and crying out, on the verge of coming just from that. 

Laf unzipped his jeans, tugged them down just enough to get his hand around Alex’s cock. 

“Oh fuck, Laf!”

Alex’s hips jerked at the contact, head falling back against the tree as Laf started to stroke him. Quick, firm strokes, Alex’s precome slick between his fingers, and Alex was coming within moments, pumping thick ropes of come into Laf’s hand as he cried out wordlessly. 

Laf stroked him through, then tucked him back into his pants and zipped him up. 

Alex stayed where he was, trembling and spent, braced against the tree for balance. He caught his breath, let Laf swipe a Kleenex across his mouth and chin efficiently, no lingering touches. Laf cleaned his hand off with a second Kleenex, and reached out for Alex’s hand. 

“Let’s get home.”

Alex nodded and took Laf’s hand, let him twine their fingers together and lead him out of the grove. 

The cab ride home was quiet, space between them except where their hands touched, allowing Alex to breathe, brain a little scrambled. 

When they reached the apartment Alex disappeared into the shower, shed his clothes and stepped under the hot water. Let the silence and space re-set him, soothe the emotions down from his skin back inside his body where they belonged, quiet them down to normal levels, the buzz in his head fading slowly away to pleasant afterglow. 

As if on cue, Laf joined him in the shower, wrapped his arms loosely around Alex and let Alex lean into him, head on his chest. 

“Je t’aime, mon chou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to one_golden_sun for the help with this one, I couldn't do it without you! <3.
> 
> (If you haven't read her work GO DO IT)


	9. You're The Song In My Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heartlesslynx requested non-sexual rope harness or cock warming. 
> 
> I decided she needed both :3
> 
> In exchange, she wrote me this:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11589849
> 
> Go read it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tags have been updated friends!

John shifted a little, eyes closed, concentrating on the feeling of Alex’s hands winding the soft rope around his body. There was something almost meditative about the way Alex did rope work. Quiet. Deliberate. Intricate.

As the rope settled around him, knotted into place over his shoulders, down to the center of his chest and then out in a cage over his ribs, John breathed deep into the beginnings of the low buzz of submission. He could feel the rope, tight around his chest like a warm hug, Alex’s work, Alex’s arms around him even after he’d moved on, knots down John’s back and then rope settling over his hips. He kept his eyes closed, let the sensations of soft rope and Alex’s hands wash over him. Soft. Rhythmic. Purposeful. 

Alex wound a bit of rope around the base of John’s cock, secured it, and threaded it between his legs so that it nestled between his cheeks, resting above the silver plug he was wearing. Tied off and secure, and Alex stepped back to survey his work. Hummed in satisfaction.

“Come look, Jacky. You look incredible.”

Alex’s voice was low and hushed, almost reverent. That touch of worship, directed at John, the praise, the love…

It made his body buzz and hum and come to life. 

He opened his eyes, took a deep breath, felt comfortably adrift, but anchored by the soft ropes wrapped around him. Secure. Protective. Owned.

He followed Alex to the mirror, watched himself in it as though watching someone else. Hair pulled back into a loose, romantic French braid, threaded through with lavender ribbon. The rope Alex had chosen matched the ribbon in his hair perfectly, soft lavender that contrasted beautifully with the deep honey of John’s skin, freckles dark and plentiful after hours in the summer sun. 

“Look at you, so fucking perfect. You like it, Jack?”

Alex’s hands brushed up John’s torso, over the ropes, light touch that made John shiver and whine. He leaned back into Alex, nodded and smiled. 

“Yes.”

He whispered. Delighted in the sensation of Alex’s fingers playing over the ropes on his ribs, and of Alex’s clothed body against his own naked one. He felt small. Vulnerable. Adored.

“Come on baby. Get dressed. We’re meeting Laf for lunch.”

John nodded and turned towards Alex, nuzzled against his neck for a moment. Eyes closed, face against soft, warm skin. Breathed in Alex’s smell, grounded himself in Alex’s presence. Flickered his tongue out over the soft skin of Alex’s neck, tasted the faint salt of his skin. 

“Let’s go, come on sweetheart.”

Alex’s voice, unusually sweet, stoked the soft glow humming through John’s veins. 

John nodded and peeled himself away, dressed in the outfit Alex had chosen for him. Dark wash jeans that fit snug over his ass and low on his hips. T-shirt in the same shade of lavender, just loose enough that the rope work beneath it wasn’t obvious.

Visible, if you really looked. If you knew what to look for.

But not obvious.

John felt a little thrill at going out in public like this, rope work beneath his clothes like a secret, just for him and Alex and Laf. Felt good. Naughty. Obedient. Good boy. 

He looked to Alex again for approval, tongue heavy in his mouth under the weight of submission, mind fogging, just a bit. Met with Alex’s smile, his soft, dark eyes, and melted under the approval and love he saw reflected back.

“Ready?”

Alex held out his hand, and John nodded, threaded their fingers together. Noticed a short length of the same lavender rope, left over, wound around Alex’s wrist in a make shift bracelet. Felt another thrill at the subtleness of the gesture, the casual, almost after thought way it bound them together. 

They caught the subway to Central Park, walked through the streets in the late morning sun, hand in hand. Quiet. Connected. Peaceful. 

Alex was chatting idly, filling the silence with his voice, telling John about his latest article. John let Alex’s words wash over him, felt them down every line of rope on his body, Alex beside him, Alex all around him. Perfect. Loved. Wanted. 

John let Alex lead him, would have floated away on his own mind if the ropes weren’t keeping him here, wrapped all around him, hugging him tight. Safe. Secure. Belonging. 

Lunch passed in a daydream, Lafayette’s keen eye lighting on John’s secret immediately with a sly smirk and a knowing look that had John’s whole body humming with submission’s sweet song. He sat between Laf and Alex, let them order for him, felt cocooned in their protective, caring attention. Between them, there was always at least one hand touching him. Laf’s, resting on his thigh, thumb rubbing a slow circle. Alex’s, holding his hand under the table. Laf’s, brushing the hair back from his shoulder, tugging discreetly at the rope peeking out there. Alex’s, feeding him a bite of his meal, tender steak melting over his tongue. 

Laf leaned in and whispered darkly in his ear,

“What little secrets do you have under your clothes, little one?”

John looked to Alex, who shook his head silently. 

Turned to Laf and shook his head, lips pressed tightly together. 

Laf gave him a long look, eyes narrowed, then nodded. Seemed to accept that, for now.

When they stood to go, Alex’s hand settled possessively at the small of John’s back, and he shot a look over John’s shoulder, wicked grin on his face.

“Hurry home, Laf.”

John shivered at the promise in Alex’s words, in the daring Alex showed, to taunt Laf so. At being held like a prize. Treasured. Wanted. Coveted.

Alex bought John an ice cream cone on the walk home, and he floated along in a daze, tethered by Alex’s fingers twined through his, and the sweet taste of cold chocolate, thick on his tongue. 

When they got home, Alex pinned him to the wall as soon as they were in the door. Kissed him deep and slow, stroked his hands up under the soft cotton of John’s shirt, fingers skating over the ropes.

“You’re so perfect Jacky, you did so well, so pretty, so perfect, my good boy.”

Alex’s fingers stroked over his hair, hand cupped his cheek, other hand pulling John tight against him. John sighed into the touches, blossomed and glowed beneath Alex’s praise. Secure. Grounded. Loved. 

“C’mon baby boy. I want you to warm my cock while I work this afternoon, but first I just wanna lie with you, touch you. You’re so pretty, I can’t resist.”

John let Alex herd him towards the bedroom in a daze, Alex’s hands all over him, Alex’s words racketing around in his head, stoking that glow. He let Alex undress him, let Alex push him down onto the bed, and sighed with absolute bliss when Alex joined him and drew him close. 

Time ceased to have any meaning to John as they lay there, no words, just touches. Alex’s hands never stopped moving, just stroked and touched and walked all over John’s body, occasionally plucking at a rope, soft kisses to forehead, nose, mouth, neck. Desired. Adored. Owned. 

Eventually, Alex tapped at John’s hip and sat up. John whined at the loss of contact, blinked dazedly up at Alex from where he lay boneless in the bed, until Alex tipped his head towards the door with a smile. 

“C’mon baby. I have to work. Come warm my cock and we’ll both be ready to play when Laf gets home. Imagine what he’ll think when he sees you waiting for him, done up so pretty in your ropes, plug in your ass, keeping my cock warm like a good boy.”

Alex’s words drew John up and off the bed, following him obediently into his office, pinky finger looped through Alex’s fingers. 

He settled on his knees underneath the desk, hands in his lap. Patient. Obedient. Good boy.

Alex smiled and stroked a hand over his head. He was being so sweet, so careful, so unlike how he usually was, and it only stoked the sweet buzz of submission higher and higher in John’s head. 

“Comfortable?”

John nodded. 

Alex stripped, and sat down, pulled his chair in. Peeked down at John again.

“Colour?”

“Green.”

John whispered back. Leaned his cheek against Alex’s knee and watched Alex stroke himself to semi hardness. 

“Good boy.”

Alex’s hand cupped his chin, thumb stroked over his lower lip and pulled it down and open. Soft request for access. 

John opened his mouth, shifted and let Alex fit himself inside, cock stretching John’s jaw, fitting full and hot into his mouth and then slowly, into his throat. His eyes watered, and he had to swallow hard a few times, adjusting. Alex’s soft moan made him shiver and moan softly back. His eyes closed, settling in, Alex inside him, Alex all around him. Alex’s smell in his nose and his ropes hugging him tight and his voice soft in his ear, alternating between stream of consciousness words about his work, and praise for John under the desk. Alex’s hand, periodically stroking over John’s head. Alex’s cock, heavy in his mouth and throat, the taste of him completing it all. 

John floated, had no sense of time, strung out and blissed out, cradled in the soft glow and fog of submitting. Alex peeked at him from time to time, and John’s knees began to ache after a while, his jaw stretched and stiff and sore, but he was cradled in warmth and love and that made it easy to stay as he was. Waiting. Submitting. Good boy.

He was so lost in the sweet haze of submitting that he barely heard Laf return home, and whined a protest when Alex pulled gently away, leaned after his cock and onto his hands and knees beneath the desk. 

Blinked in surprise to see Laf crouched there beside Alex’s chair. 

“Hello, mon cher. Look at you, so willing, so perfect, so sweet. Come on out from there and let’s take you to bed.”

Laf opened his arms, and John crawled right in, nuzzled his face into Laf’s chest, breathed in his smell, melted into his tight embrace. 

“That’s a good boy. Come on little one. Let Alex and I take care of you.”

Laf picked him up, cradled him close. Carried him to the bedroom with Alex right behind. Lay him down, and they settled on either side of him. 

Safe. Loved. Good boy.


	10. So You Like The Fear Of Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of "So I've Got Edges That Scratch" or, the 4th of July fic.
> 
> I posted this from my phone, do you know how much work that is?! I better get lots of comments on this one! ;P 
> 
> In which alex gets punished for misbehaving.
> 
> TAGS HAVE BEEN UPDATED - really I'm just going to keep updating the tags as I go so please keep an eye on them! I'm not going to put this warning on every single chapter lol.

Alex swayed, head bowed, hands clenched in his lap. 

His world was narrowed to the slick sounds of John and Laf fucking, John's moans, Laf's soft litany of praise. 

Laf cleared his throat.

"Alexander. You're not watching."

Alex dragged his head back up, huffed a soft breath through his nose, worked his tongue against the back of the ball gag. 

His body burned with desire, ached to be with them, only wanted it more because he wasn't allowed, forced to watch, couldn't even speak because he'd refused to shut up until Laf had forced the gag between his teeth.

John was on his back, legs wrapped around Laf's waist, cheeks flushed pink, mouth open, so pretty, so perfect, the sounds from his mouth absolutely exquisite. 

Laf above him, hips like a piston, one hand between them stroking John's cock. His mouth was next to John's ear, spilling and endless string of praise, so sweet, so perfect. He kept one eye on Alex, made sure he was watching.

And Alex...

Used, forgotten.

Plugged and ringed and gagged and left to wait on his knees, crinkly tent floor and dirt beneath him, nothing to pad his knees and feet. There was a rock digging into his left shin, but he didn't dare move. 

Laf had fucked him, hard and fast, just riding that line between pain and pleasure, all stretch, all teeth and nails and punishing thrusts that left Alex gasping and needy, cock dripping and aching. Almost came three times, only to have Laf tug his balls down and squeeze his cock cruelly, robbing him of his orgasm again and again until he was sobbing and choking behind the gag.

He felt on fire, every nerve alight with anger and denial.

His head dropped again, chin to chest, eyes closed, couldn't bear to watch-

"Alexander."

Laf snapped. 

Alex choked on a wail and dragged his head back up, one more time.

Just in time to see John come, crying out Laf's name, heels digging into his back.

Just in time to watch Laf pull out, tug the silicone ring off his cock, and bury himself back into John to come too, head thrown back, John's name on his lips.

Alex's heart clenched and his dick twitched and he choked back a broken whine behind his gag. 

He stayed where he was, didn't dare disobey, had to listen to Laf's voice, praising John. Had to watch as Laf wiped John down with a towel, treated him as though he was made of porcelain, petted and stroked him and cradled him close. Had to watch John bask in the afterglow and Laf's undivided attention, fucked out and blissed out, eyes half closed in sleepy satiation.

"Alexander. Come here."

Alex whimpered low in his throat, all the fight gone out of him, promise of the end of punishment dizzying in relief. 

He crawled on hands and knees over to the air mattress, dropped his chin on the edge, and waited.

"Mmm... look at you. Have you learned your lesson, mon chou?" 

Laf stroked a hand over Alex's head and Alex keened low in his throat, closed his eyes, nodded.

Laf tutted softly and shifted over to make room for alex on the mattress. 

Alex crawled up onto the mattress, caught John's eye and melted a bit at the soft smile of sympathy John shot him. 

"On your back, Alex."

Laf prompted. 

Alex flipped on to his back in a hurry, lay still and obedient.

"Do you want to come, Alexander?"

Laf asked, long fingers working the plug out of Alex's hole and sliding in, slick with lube, two fingers that sought out his prostate and stroked firmly.

Alex nodded, loud whine ripping from his throat at the pressure, so good, too much, not enough.

"Too bad."

Laf grinned, popped the cock ring off of Alex's cock in one smooth motion, replaced it with his other hand, fingers wrapped around the base of Alex's cock.

Alex tossed his head back and forth on the pillow, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

He'd have begged if he could have. Drool leaked around the ball gag, his tongue working against it as if he could somehow push it out. 

Laf's fingers fucked in and out of him, dragged mercilessly over his prostate with every pump, pulled him right up to the edge of orgasm only to still as his other hand squeezed down hard on Alex's cock, halting the orgasm in its tracks.

Alex arched up off the mattress, breathing hard through his nose, sobbing behind the gag. He needed to come, felt strung so tight that he might actually fly apart into a million pieces.

Laf loosened his grip, gave Alex's cock a few loose strokes, then started fucking him with his fingers again, fast and hard, aiming right for his prostate again, and pulled out completely just as Alex was about to come, left him clenching down hard on nothing, fingers squeezing his cock punishingly.

Alex writhed in the sheets, empty and aching and desperate, needing so much and receiving none of it.

Laf slipped the silicone ring back over Alex's cock, worked the plug back into his ass, and petted down his stomach.

Alex could have screamed in frustration.

Laf crawled up the mattress, stroked a hand down Alex's cheek.

"I'm going to remove your gag. One wrong word, and it goes back in all night, understand?"

Alex nodded, tears streaming down his face.

He lifted his head for Laf, let him unbuckle the gag and lift it away. Stretched his jaw and closed his mouth, relief making him sag. Said nothing.

"Good. Go to sleep, little Alex. If you are good all night, I will let you come in the morning."

Laf petted down his stomach again, and stretched out to sleep, John tucked snugly against his other side.

"Yes Laf."

Alex whispered, cowed, obedient. Had no choice. 

He curled onto his side, facing away from Laf, hands tucked between his thighs. Shivered a little when Laf placed a hand on his hip, but let it stay there. 

Fell asleep like that, tears and drool still wet on his face, body burning with need and denial.

-

Woke up to Laf's hands stroking all over him, John peering brightly over Laf's shoulder at him. 

"Good morning, mon chou."

Laf murmured, all sweet, all soft. Stroked Alex everywhere but his cock, already hard and aching.

"Shut up and fucking fuck me already!"

Alex snarled, fed up with being teased, he'd been good all night hadn't he?

Laf flicked his nose none too gently.

"Enough. I will let that slide but do not push your luck Alexander."

Laf rolled to his knees and settled between Alex's legs, leaned in to kiss him, slow and sweet, while he worked the plug from his hole.

John sidled in against Alex, tugged the ring off Alex's cock and replaced it with his hand, stroking slow and light, still teasing. 

Laf's cock nudged up against Alex's hole, sank into him achingly slow.

"Now. What do you need, Alexander? Ask nicely."

Laf stilled, buried to the root inside Alex, stretching him, filling him, John's hand still lazily stroking Alex's cock.

"Let me come, please Laf."

Alex whined. He wrapped his legs around Laf's waist, dug his heels into Laf's ass, trying to get him to move, brought nearly to tears again by how badly he needed to come, how amazing it felt to be filled with Laf's cock and stroked by John's hand, and how yawningly not enough it still was. 

"Are you sorry for what you did?"

Laf gave one slow roll of his hips, the head of his cock nailing Alex's prostate and dragging a desperate sound from his lips.

"Yes!"

Alex wailed.

"For what?"

Laf snapped, reached between them to smack John's hand away and squeezed Alex's cock himself, punishing, cruel. Dug his fingernail into Alex's slit and made him cry out and writhe beneath him.

"Laf!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was mean to John! I'm sorry I left you out! I'm sorry, I'm sorry you asshole let me come!"

Desperation turned him mean again, he couldn't help it, needed to come so badly, every inch of him coiled tight and ready to explode.

Laf swatted his hip, stinging, burning, dragging Alex closer and closer to shattering.

"Be nice!"

He snarled, dug his nail in again.

"Please! I'm sorry!"

Alex wailed, tears spilling from his eyes. 

John's tongue darted out, licked a tear from Alex's cheek. 

Laf made a noncommittal sound in his throat, but it must have been enough because he started to move, hips snapping against Alex's ass, cock driving deep inside him, striking his prostate with every thrust.

John's hand returned to Alex's cock, stroking firm but gentle.

Alex turned his head, caught John's mouth in a sloppy, breathless, open mouthed kiss. 

John kissed him back, tongue stroking into his mouth, gave Alex something back to centre himself in.

It was all too much after being denied and strung so tight for so long, and Alex was coming within moments, broken sob into John's mouth as he clenched down hard on Laf's cock, come shooting over John's hand and his own stomach.

Laf pulled out, gripped his cock in his hand and stroked himself off with quick strokes, came onto Alex's stomach with Alex's name on his lips.

John pecked a quick kiss to Alex's cheek and then he and Laf were both rolling away, giving alex space, letting him up.

Alex was off the mattress like a shot, breath tight in his chest, the tent suddenly too small, too warm, too much and he was too raw, split wide open and left shaking and blown apart.

He yanked on a pair of swim trunks, shuddered at the thought of showering in the dark camp ground showers with all of the spiders and dirt, so made a beeline for the lake instead.

Dove in off the end of the dock, cool water enveloping and balancing him back out. He breathed freer, swam with sure strokes out into deeper water, dark and cool, wet all around so he couldn't tell what was tears and what was lake. 

Swam until all of his feelings calmed and cooled and sank back down under his bones where they belonged, instead of up on his skin, hot and raw, for everyone to see. 

When he finally came up for good and opened his eyes, Laf was sitting at the end of the dock, a travel mug in each hand.

Alex swam slowly back and pulled himself up next to Laf.

"Hey."

Laf lifted his arm and Alex leaned in close, let his head drop to Laf's shoulder.

"Coffee?"

Laf held out one of the mugs.

"I love you."

Alex accepted it gratefully, downed half in one long swallow, and let his head drop to Laf's shoulder again.

"I love you too, mon chou."

Laf squeezed Alex's shoulders gently, and they sat in silence for a long moment, early morning quiet and still.

John joined them after a few minutes, dropping down on Alex's other side and leaning in to kiss his cheek. 

"All good baby girl?"

"All good"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any spelling/grammar errors - I edited this as best I could from my phone!


	11. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompt:
> 
> "Hi for the protective Alex request, maybe something where they're out dancing and Alex gets jealous of like Laf dancing with John or some other person dancing with john and he gets possessive or protective of tipsy john and then sex"
> 
> (***note that no one in this chapter is intoxicated***)

Alex leaned back against the bar, glass of water in his hand, eyes narrowed as he watched John on the dance floor. 

John was dancing with a handsome stranger, head thrown back, arm hooked around his neck, grinding back into him with abandon. Once or twice, he’d open his eyes, look at Alex with a heavy lidded gaze, make sure he was watching. Lick his lips, put a little more into it. 

He looked incredible.

Alex wanted to take him home.

Now.

He set his water down and pushed off the bar, stalked across the dance floor to John, felt suddenly possessive of _his_ boyfriend. 

He grabbed John by the wrist and dragged him away from the stranger.

“Hey!” The stranger protested, tried to snag John’s other wrist and pull him back.

“Fuck off he’s my boyfriend and I want him back,” Alex snarled, and he dragged John out of the bar and down the street.

“Alex what the hell?!” John tugged at his wrist, tried to slow Alex down.

“We’re going home.” Alex didn’t slow, kept walking, needed John home, needed John under him, all his, didn’t want to share him with anyone else tonight, not even Laf.

“I wasn’t done dancing!” John protested.

Alex turned and slammed John back against the side of a building, crowded in against him right there in the street. He took John’s face in his hand, squeezed ungently, and covered John’s mouth in a searing kiss. 

He felt John melt against him after a moment, low moan from his lips. 

“I don’t care. I want you home with my dick in your ass. Now,” Alex hissed, low in John’s ear. Felt John’s cock twitch against him, felt him melt in his arms.

“Alex,” John breathed, hands clutching the back of Alex’s shirt. 

Alex grinned. 

“Naughty little slut, dancing with that stranger, teasing me all night. You’re practically begging for it, bet you’d let me fuck you right here in the middle of the street, wouldn’t you, you filthy slut?” Alex launched a low tirade into John’s ear.

John just moaned in response, squirmed against Alex, and panted his name in his ear. 

Alex’s cock twitched, he loved the sound of John’s voice in his ear, chanting his name like a mantra, helpless and needy in seconds because Alex knew how to push all of his button.

“Answer me, dumb whore. Do you want me to fuck you right here? Show all these people who you really belong to?” Alex hissed. He ground his hips into John, made him gasp and whine.

“Alex…” John blushed the prettiest shade of pink Alex had ever seen, and turned his head away. Alex was pushing the limits, he knew, humiliation simultaneously arousing and mortifying John. 

“Take me home, Alex please. Not here, not where everyone can see,” John’s voice begging only spurred Alex on. 

He pulled back, eyes narrowed, didn’t want to push too far so far from the safety of home. 

He wrapped a hand around John’s wrist again, and all but dragged him home. 

Laf was still up, reading on the couch in his pajamas. He looked up when they entered and sat up in interest when Alex dragged John straight to the bedroom. 

He pushed John back onto the bed roughly, stripped hurriedly, and climbed on top of him. He ground his hips down into John, grinned at the way John cried out his name. 

“Are you ashamed of me? Naughty little slut, dancing with strangers, all but fucking on the dance floor but you make me wait until we get home?”

Mean, biting words.

John writhed below him, flushed and panting, Alex’s words lighting something in his bones that he couldn’t deny.

“N-no, no Alex, just don’t, don’t want strangers to see… don’t want them to know… I’m a dirty slut…” John whimpered. Hard, desperate, even though Alex had barely touched him yet. 

“Get your clothes off. Now.” Alex snapped, impatient. Sat back and waited, disapproval in his faze, while John squirmed out of his clothes and ay naked and untouched, cock flushed and dripping on his stomach.

“Alex please!” John cried.

“Hands and knees.” Alex leaned over to grab the lube while John flipped over, hands and knees in the sheets, ass up, head hanging loose on his neck. 

Alex slicked up his fingers and leaned in against Johns back, mouth next to his ear. 

He stroked one finger to John’s hole, stroked over the puckered flesh again and again, teasing a desperate whine from John’s lips.

“Alex, Alex, please!”

“Use your words, whore, what do you need?”

“Your fingers, your cock, all of you, Alex please, please!” John wailed.

Grinning wickedly, Alex sank one finger into John, going right for his prostate and making him cry out wordlessly.

“Mon cou, are you abusing our John?” Lafayette’s voice cut through the room, and just as John’s entire body melted into the stroke of Alex’s finger inside, sweet submission, Laf’s hand reached out, went to touch John’s hair. 

Alex didn’t think, just reacted. 

Lunged for Lafayette and caught his hand in his teeth. Bit down hard and growled, actually growled.

Beneath him, John let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a sob, squirmed against the ruthless pressure as Alex dug his finger hard into his prostate.

Alex glared up at Laf, hand gripped tightly in his teeth. He huffed a breath through his nose as he slid a second finger into John, pumped in and out of his tight hole. 

Laf stared back at Alex with raised eyebrows.

“Alexander. Let go of my hand.” Lafayette commanded, voice deadly even. 

John moaned in response, body bowed under Alex. 

Alex let go reluctantly, string of spit between Laf’s hand and Alex’s mouth, teeth marks stark and deep in Laf’s skin. 

Alex worked his fingers inside John, stretching and teasing, dragging punishing strokes over John’s prostate as John moaned and writhed, breathing ragged. 

“I am going to touch John now. You. Will. Not. Bite. Me. Again.”

Alex shook his head. Dug his fingers into John’s prostate defiantly and made him clench and sob below him. 

“Mine,” He snarled.

Laf narrowed his eyes, stared at Alex for a long moment, and then backed off. He leaned against the wall, eyes narrowed, flexing his bitten hand. 

Alex knew he was in trouble, knew he’d pay for it later. Didn’t give a shit. 

“You ready, whore?” He hissed into John’s ear.

John pushed his hips back, whined loudly. 

“Please. Give me your cock,” he moaned, mouth open, neck slack, head hanging. His fingers dug ito the blankets and he let out a sob when Alex removed his fingers. 

“Colour?” Alex stroked lube up his cock. 

“Green, fuck me, please. I’m sorry I was naughty. I’m sorry I was a tease, I’m all yours, only want you, please Alex, please!”

“That’s my little cock slut.” Alex bucked his hips, entered John in one rough thrust that had John screaming his name. 

Alex didn’t give John time to adjust, just picked up a punishing pace, hips snapping rough against John’s ass, slick sounds loud and obscene. 

“Is this what you wanted, pathetic whore, good for nothing but taking a cock up your ass,” Alex gripped John’s ponytail, pulled his head back, drove his hips into him harder and faster, aiming right for his prostate.

“Yes!” John wailed, face wet with tears and drool, mouth open.

“I’m gonna come deep inside your tight little hole, fill you up, make a mess, you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Filthy whore, naughty little tease, making me wait. Do you want to come tonight?” Alex spat filth from between gritted teeth, dug his fingernails into John’s hips, sharp enough to bruise.

“Yes, yes, yes!” John sobbed, broken, needing, clenching around Alex’s cock at his hard words. 

Alex barked a cruel laugh. 

“Who told you you deserved to come? Dumb slut.”

John started crying in earnest, arms and legs shaking with the effort of holding himself up. 

“Please…” he whimpered. 

“Beg,” Alex snapped. Reached down to grip John’s cock and squeeze painfully.

“Please! Please, Alex I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I won’t do it again, please let me come, please, I can be good, please, please, want to come with your hand on my dick and your cock in my ass!”

Alex leaned forward again, chest pressed to John’s back, whispered in his ear,

“Who do you belong to?”

“You!” John wailed.

“Good answer.” Alex loosened his grip, stroked John in time with his hips. Bit down hard on the back of John’s neck. 

“Alex!” John screamed, clenching hard around him as he came, covering Alex’s hand and the sheets with hot ropes of come. 

Alex groaned deep in his throat, came moments later, so hard he almost saw stars. 

He pulled out carefully, and collapsed beside John, pulled him close and kissed him, slow and sweet. 

“You’re so perfect John, so sweet and so good. You looked incredible dancing tonight, I just had to have you to myself. I love you so much, my perfect, amazing, mind blowingly sexy boyfriend.” Alex switched gears in an instant, praise spilling from his lips as he caressed John’s face, kissed him until he was smiling and laughing softly. 

Only then, when he was sure that John knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Alex loved him, that he didn’t think any of the things he said during sex were true, did Alex look up. 

He met Laf’s dark gaze and he knew he was in for it, tension in every line of Laf’s body.

“May I come over now, Alexander?” Laf’s voice deadly even and controlled. 

Alex nodded, curled possessively around John, had gotten his point across. 

Laf stalked over to the bed, and took a moment to press a kiss to John’s lips, whisper sweet words in his ear, before he shoved his hand into Alex’s face. The bite mark was clear and deep, skin around it already purpling and swelling painfully. 

“Alexander, you have been very, very bad…”


	12. Let Me Lay You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for sue-me-im-rich 
> 
> Title from HOLY, by Florida Georgia Line (This song is just full of good smut titles okay I'm sorry)

Alex was minding his own business, reading a book with his glasses perched on his nose, totally oblivious to the sounds of whatever HGTV show Laf was mindlessly binging when out of the blue, Laf reached over and plucked the glasses from his nose, set them down on the coffee table. 

Alex looked up and found Laf staring at him intently. 

“What?”

“I love you.”

Alex snorted.

“I love you too, but why did you have to take my glasses off to tell me that?” Alex tucked a Whole Foods receipt into his book as a bookmark (John kept buying him bookmarks so he wouldn’t fold down the corners of the pages, and Alex kept misplacing them and using scraps of whatever he could find instead) and set his book aside. 

He watched Laf stand up, little grin on his face that made Alex’s blood heat, and then Laf was picking him up and carrying him off to the bedroom. 

“Because I don’t just want to tell you, mon chou. I want to show you.” Laf dumped Alex on the bed and dropped down beside him. Pulled him close, kissed the tip of his nose and made Alex crinkle his nose in response, grinning despite himself. 

“You do show me, Laf. All the time.” Alex pressed close anyways, snuck his hand under Laf’s soft t-shirt and stroked his skin, responded to the way Laf was looking at him, the softness in his touch, the sweetness of it all. So different from their usual dynamic when it came to sex, the push and pull of power that they both got high on…

“I want to show you _now_ ,” Laf insisted, and then he kissed Alex and Alex couldn’t have protested even if he wanted to. 

Laf kissed him until he was squirming and panting in his arms, slow and sweet and deep, licking into every last inch of Alex’s mouth. His hands were up under Alex’s shirt, just touching, just sweet, just easy, just like when they first got together, all those years ago on a too hard, too small dorm bed in college. 

They broke apart to shed their clothes, and then Laf just kissed Alex some more. Kissed his neck, his jaw, his collarbone, lavished attention on every inch of Alex’s skin until Alex was lit up with desire, cock hard and pressing insistently against Laf’s hip, hands stroking over Laf’s back, just touching, just revelling in the fact that he had done something right in a previous life to earn Laf in this one, and to still have him, still be so utterly, completely, in love after all this time…

It was something Alex didn’t pause and think about very often, because when he did it stole his breath away. 

He kissed Laf back, let his bones go to liquid under Laf’s hands, his mouth, his tongue, the delicate way he sucked a small purple bruise into Alex’s collarbone, the way he petted him softly all over… 

Alex sighed into it, just relaxed, just let go, for once in his life. He played lazily with Laf’s hair, moaned soft encouragement, walked his fingers down Laf’s spine, relished having Laf all to himself for the afternoon. 

“Hands and knees,” Laf prompted, swatting Alex’s hip gently, just enough to make Alex’s breath hitch, make him grin. 

Alex complied, easy, relaxed, all the fight kissed and petted right out of him. 

Laf’s chest settled against his back, Laf’s mouth on his ear, whispering ‘I love you,’ and sealing it with a kiss. 

Squeaked in surprise when Laf rolled a cock ring onto his dick. 

Laf smirked against his shoulder, kissed down his spine, slow and wet, raising a trail of goosebumps on Alex’s skin as he went. His hand toyed with Alex’s cock idly, stroking and tugging, just touching, not enough to really _do_ anything. Alex squirmed impatiently, whined high in his throat. Bucked a little into Laf’s hand to try to gain some friction and got none. 

Instead, Laf let go and brought both hands to Alex’s ass, cupped his cheeks and squeezed firmly, such a contrast to all the delicate touches that Alex moaned loud in surprise. 

Laf’s last kiss hit the end of his tailbone, and Alex shivered and arched, pressed back towards Laf, silently begging. His hair fell over his shoulder, dark curtain with the afternoon sun just shining through. 

Laf’s pointed tongue stroked down his crack, right to his balls and back up again. 

“Laf!” Alex whined, fingers gripping the sheets, hands and knees braced. 

Laf’s tongue lapped over his hole, wet, warm licks that sent shivers through the rest of Alex’s body. He held him there, just teasing, really, kitten licks that had Alex whimpering and shaking, desperate for more. 

Laf’s mouth sealed over his hole without warning and sucked, tongue pressing flat against the puckered flesh and ripping a howl of surprised pleasure from Alex’s throat. 

“Jesus Christ Laf!” His voice was breathless, little choked. 

Laf just smirked, and teased at Alex’s rim with the tip of his tongue until Alex was gasping and the muscle relaxed enough for Laf to lick inside. He fucked his tongue in and out, wet and messy, gentle huffs of breath against Alex’s skin as he worked him open enough to wriggle a lubed up finger in alongside his tongue. 

He went right for Alex’s prostate, stroked the pad of his finger across it and drew another loud moan out of Alex. 

Alex dropped to his elbows, forehead against the sheets, eyes closed. He panted, pushed his hips back into that incredible pressure, moaned as Laf stroked him, again and again and again, just his tongue and one finger, not even much of a stretch but it was so good, so fucking good and Alex simultaneously wanted it to go on forever and end right away, caught in between and at Laf’s mercy, cock dripping and tapped in a ring. 

Laf slipped a second finger in, pumped them in and out, slow, lazy, hit deep and sure across Alex’s prostate with every stroke as if he had all the time in the world to take Alex apart, slow piece by slow piece. 

Alex wriggled his hips, needed more, wanted Laf so badly it hurt, his whole body lit up and practically humming with need. His cock twitched in its ring and he knew if he didn’t have it on he’d have come by now, and was instead stuck on the crest of a wave of pleasure, on and on and on and it was so good he was choking on his own moans, open mouthed and panting, mouth damp on the sheets. 

“Laf, fuck, Laf, I need to come,” Alex panted, whole body strung tight, everything poised _right there_ and so out of reach it was almost enough to make him cry. 

Laf pulled away, kissed back up Alex’s spine and rolled him gently over.

Lying on his back, so desperate and flushed with need that it was all he could do to be still, whole body quivering, looking up at Laf above him, Alex was struck all over again at how god damn lucky he was. 

“Oh mon chou, you are an absolute treasure,” Laf breathed. 

Alex’s breath caught in his throat and he had no words, all of them caught behind his tongue in the face of how tightly wound he was, how focussed and determined Laf’s lavishing of affection on his body was. He shook his head mutely, swallowed hard, and Laf took pity on him. 

Ducked down and kissed him, searing hot, tongue driving deep into his mouth. 

Alex moaned loud, arched up against Laf, his cock rubbing against Laf’s belly, legs spread, on the verge of tears at how good it felt just to finally have some real friction. 

Laf shifted, and Alex wrapped his legs around Laf’s waist, heels digging into the top of his ass. 

The head of his cock pressed up against Alex’s rim, and he pushed in agonizingly slow, tiny, deliberate rolls of his hips, inch by inch. 

Alex panted and whined, the stretch nothing but good, so good, so agonizingly slow that he wanted to scream, could have hit Laf but knew he’d be in for it if he did. 

Finally, finally Laf was all the way in, stretching Alex, filling him up, and he paused there, held himself up and looked down at Alex, and Alex was hard pressed not to swear at him, not to break the mood. Clenched around him and rocked his hips a little, moaning at the way it felt to be so fucking full. 

“Laf, Laf, c’mon,” He whined, dug in his heels, arched off the bed. 

“Oh, Alexander,” Laf murmured. He leaned down, peppered sweet kisses all over Alex’s face – nose, cheeks, chin, forehead – until Alex couldn’t help but laugh, and only then did he move his hips, turned the sounds from Alex’s mouth from amusement to pleasure with one slow stroke of his hips.

Alex’s eyes rolled back in his head and he arched up into it, moaned loud with pleasure as Laf finally started to fuck him, hips driving into him hard and fast, the satisfying slap of skin on skin. Alex gripped Laf’s shoulders, held on tight, let his head fall back and his mouth fall open, Laf’s name on his lips over and over as Laf fucked him, hard and relentless, hitting his prostate with every damn stroke of his hips. Stream of not quite sensical French from his mouth, breath hot on Alex’s shoulder as he fucked him harder, faster, kept Alex right there on the brink of orgasm, precome slick on his stomach, cock aching. 

“Laf, Laf, please can I come?” Alex moaned, wasn’t sure he could take it much longer, dizzy with pleasure, hot with need, every nerve in his body alight and sensitive and tingling. 

“I am close, mon chou, hang on,” Laf murmured back, reached between them and tugged the ring off Alex’s cock. 

Alex sobbed a dry sob of relief, clenched hard around Laf, starting to come even before Laf’s hand closed on his cock and stroked him through it. 

Alex saw white, orgasm rushing through his body, white noise roaring in his ears as he spilled over Laf’s hand and his belly, heels dragging Laf tight into him as Laf came too, deep inside him, filling him up, groaning his name in his ear on a hot, wet, voice. 

Alex sagged back to the mattress, breathless, boneless, utterly spent and all aglow. 

Laf pulled out carefully and stretched out beside him, reached out and pulled him close. 

Alex curled into Laf’s embrace, nuzzled under his chin, whispered ‘I love you,” against the salty, sweaty skin and kissed the hollow of his neck for punctuation.


	13. We're Flying, Miles High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this in November but it ended up being the only one of all 30 one shots NOT written in Love/War verse, so I wrote a replacement for it for November and decided to post this now. 
> 
> Also, I wrote this on a plane.
> 
> I'm pretty sure the guy sitting next to me read some of it while I was writing. 
> 
> I hope he liked it.

John squirmed and sighed, crammed into the middle seat between Alex and Laf, nervous energy making it impossible to sit still. He hated flying, even at the best of times. This flight had been quiet and long, and John was just ready for it to be over. 

Laf was asleep in the window seat, head resting against the window, mouth slightly open. 

Alex was typing away on his laptop, glasses on, totally focussed. 

John sighed against and leaned his head on Alex’s shoulder. The plane was quiet, no crying babies, not much noise. 

Alex glanced sidelong at John, then paused in his typing to rest a hand on John’s thigh. 

“Okay, baby boy?” He scrolled through whatever he was working on with his free hand, eyes never leaving the screen. 

“Yeah,” John closed his eyes, maybe he could nap or something. 

Forgot all about that thought when Alex’s hand snuck a little higher up his thigh. 

He stared at Alex, who ignored him completely, focus returned to his work. 

Or so John thought. 

Alex’s fingers tapped out an absent minded rhythm on John’s inner thigh as he worked, then slid a little higher. 

John squirmed in his seat. Couldn’t help it. His cheeks flushed as he started to grown hard under Alex’s absent minded attentions. 

Alex’s fingers stroked higher, running along the seam of John’s jeans. 

John blushed, sure someone would walk by and see, and only growing harder at the thought. 

Alex brushed his fingers over John’s cock through his jeans, making John inhale sharply, cock twitching. 

Alex paused, and gave John a _look_ over the top of his glasses. 

“Shh. I’m working.”

John blushed harder and slumped in his seat, sure that Alex meant to torture him until they were home, those fingers teasing lightly at his inner thigh, attention on his laptop, and John trying desperately not to squirm in his seat too much. 

It was totally unfair. If Lad was awake, he’d make Alex stop for sure, then punish him for being mean when they got home. 

John glanced over, but no luck. Laf was still asleep, head tilted back uncomfortably, mouth open. 

Beside him, Alex pulled his hand away, and stretched. He looked over at John and grinned. Typed something quick into his laptop and tapped the screen. Raised an eyebrow. 

John looked. 

Blushed even darker, cock jumping in his pants. 

_Bathroom. Wait 2 min, I’ll join you._

Alex got up, gestured for John to pass so it would look weird if John refused. 

Sure that he looked guilty as hell, John got up. He walked down the aisle hoping like hell nobody would notice his cock straining against his jeans. Nobody paid him any mind, the flight attendants busy going about their tasks, the passengers absorbed in books and screens. 

John slipped into the tiny bathroom and waited. There was barely room to breathe in here so what Alex planned to do, John had no idea. He shifted uncomfortably as he waited, cock uncomfortably hard in his jeans. Fuck. Couldn’t help himself and pressed down with one hand. Rocked into the pressure and gasped a little in relief. 

Tap. Tap tap tap. Tap. 

Hoping like hell it was Alex, John opened the door. 

Alex squeezed in and locked it behind him. Without a word he was kissing John, crowding up tight against him, hands everywhere. 

John gasped, swallowed back a moan, very aware of where they were. 

He kissed Alex back, messy and hurried, tongues tangling with each other. Soft huff of breath from Alex’s nose, and he was fumbling with John’s jeans, tugging them open, pulling his cock free of his underwear. 

John bucked into the contact, moaning loud despite himself. 

Alex paused, brought a finger to his lips and raised an eyebrow. 

John squirmed and nodded, trying to hush, blushing under Alex’s gaze and trying not to grind aainst his hand on his cock. 

Alex kissed him again, licked into his mouth and stroked John’s cock with quick, tight strokes, no teasing, no preamble. 

John clutched at the back of Alex’s shirt, had to pull away from the kiss to bite his own lower lip, struggling to keep quiet. 

Alex’s thumb swept over the head of his cock, slicked precome down his length and stroked him faster, touches designed precisely to get John off fast. 

It worked. 

Between Alex’s touch and the knowledge that anyone could hear them and would know exactly what they were doing…

It had him writhing against Alex, biting down hard on his lower lip as his orgasm slammed into him, hot come pumping into Alex’s hand. 

Spent, he let his head drop to Alex’s shoulder, panting quietly. 

His eyes widened as he watched Alex tug his own jeans open, and wrap his hand, still full of John’s come, around his cock. Stroked hard and fast, come dripping through his fingers. 

“Holy shit,” John breathed, just watching, eyes wide, as Alex stroked himself off with John _right there_. 

“Shh,” Alex chided softly, clipped sound, breath hitched. 

He gave a twist of his wrist that almost made John moan, and then he was coming too, filling his hand, breathe sharp through his nose. 

He cleaned up efficiently, water and paper towel, then pecked a soft kiss to the corner of John’s mouth and nodded at the door. 

Blushing all over again, John fixed his jeans and ducked out of the bathroom. Tried to ignore the look one of the attendants gave him, and scurried back to his seat.   
He sat down and did his seat belt back up, leaned back and closed his eyes. At least Laf was still asleep. 

He let out a long sigh, rubbed his hands down his thighs…

“What have you and Alexander been up to, mon cher?” Laf’s voice in his ear.

John jumped out of his skin and looked at Laf with wide eyes, guilt all over his face. 

“Ah. I see. Tsk, naughty, naughty boys,” Laf grinned wickedly, just as Alex slid back into his seat with a shit eating grin on his face.

“It was Alex’s idea,” John whined. 

Alex swatted him playfully, and Laf tsked again. 

“But you enjoyed it, non?”

“Yes,” John mumbled. Sank low in his seat as both Laf and Alex laughed at him. 

“Then you cannot complain, little one,” Laf leaned in and kissed his cheek, and then Alex did the same on the other side, and John couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
